Vacation Overload
by ImmaRusher
Summary: Cynthia, Vicki, Amy, and Lauren have been best friends for years. They all go to London for a summer vacation and end up getting more than they bargain for when they happen to meet McFly.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of May and Vicki had invited her three best friends over for a sleep over. She had a surprise for them. She had been planning this for months and was waiting for the right moment to spill her biggest secret to them. It had been about forty-five minutes and Vicki was getting anxious. She was pacing the living room floor when the doorbell rang. Vicki opened the door to three girls with huge smiles on their faces. When they had all gotten comfortable on the couch, Vicki attempted to keep calm and told them the big secret.

"OH MY GOD! You're kidding right?"

"No Lauren. I'm very serious. I might be deaf now though." Vicki replied while rubbing a spot by her right ear.

"Oops. Sorry Vicki." Lauren said and grinned sheepishly.

"It's ok. I already had some hearing loss at birth."

"Okay, so we are officially going to have the best summer possible!" Cynthia said and smiled.

Only Vicki knew what was going on in that head of hers. She thought the same things Vicki did. They swore they were twins who were separated at birth. Everybody knew they were just weird.

"OH...MY...GOD..." Amy squeaked.

The other three girls looked over at her and then at each other and broke down with a fit of the giggles. They didn't realize it then but they were destined to have the best summer in the history of every summer they ever spent together.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the girls knew it, it was the day their vacation would be starting. Vicki had made sure that the other three girls had packed ahead of time. They planned to meet at Cynthia's house and from there they would go to the airport. Everything was going find. They had even gotten to the airport ahead of the schedule that they had made together. The problem came as a delayed flight.

The girls were already antsy about the trip. Knowing that their flight had been delayed kind of ruined their day. They had been informed that it was just going to be a two hour delay due to technical difficulties. Amy suggested that they all go get cappuccinos. Vicki gave them the money for the drinks and she goes over to find a book of must see sites for England. When she finds one, she pays the cashier and walks back over to the other three girls and they talked about what they should do first when they get to London.

It wasn't long until they were on the plane. Vicki wanted to stay awake the whole way there so she wouldn't miss anything. Amy, Lauren, and Cynthia fell asleep eventually, after constant texting and really random behaviors. Vicki wasn't far behind them. When they woke up, the person over the intercom told the passengers that they would be arriving in London, England shortly and asked everyone to please fasten their seatbelts. After the plane had landed and the girls had gotten their luggage, they got in a taxi and Vicki told the driver the name of the hotel they would be staying in.

Vicki looked out the window on the way to their final stop. The weather was perfect. The sun was shining and there were a few clouds but they were just a bit patchy. When the taxi driver pulled up to the hotel, Vicki payed him the correct amount owed to him and stepped out of the cab and onto the sidewalk. The bellhop got their luggage after Vicki, Amy, and Cynthia went to check in. When they had the key cards for their rooms, they got in the elevator and pushed their floor number. The elevator finally stopped on their floor and Amy, Vicki, Lauren, and Cynthia ran to their rooms and quickly unpacked and got changed.

Amy wore a really cute pink top with what everybody assumed was flowers, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of studded flip flops.

Vicki wore a purple/blueish shirt with writing on it and a rose in the middle, dark blue jeans that were slightly faded on part of the legs, and wedge sandals.

Lauren wore a blue tank top, cargo capris, and a pair of platform sandals.

Cynthia wore a halter top with rhinestone-accented straps, a pair of rhinestone studded jeans, and a pair of polka dotted shoes that Vicki to this day swears is the outcome of a mix between flip flops and heels.

After they had finished their hair and make-up, they rushed down to the hotel lobby. They then realize that the weather isn't gonna cooperate. They dragged their feet on the way back to their rooms to change into more sensible clothing for the rain that had started.

**I apologize for the descriptions on clothing. When I wrote this, I had pictures posted.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia's POV

We trudged back up to our rooms to change; it seems the weather wasn't as happy and full of sunshine as we were. It didn't take long before we were back in the lobby ready for the rainy weather without the flip-flops. Vicki had zipped up a black hoodie on over her shirt and matching black ballet flats which were sparkly. I love sparkly things and so does Vicki which is why she bought them, I got some too because how could you resist the sparkle? It's impossible.

Amy had on a pink hoodie that had striped black and white pockets on it and sneakers that were gray and had a lightening bolt on them. Those are her speed racer shoes; the lightening bolt makes her run fast! Or that's what I say, she's my own little speed racer minus the car and then there's the whole she's a girl thing. Lauren was wearing a black hoodie that had in white block letting on the front spelling love and cool converse that were just as blue as her shirt. Don't you just love converse, so many colors, so many cool shoes.

I grabbed a pair of black Mary Janes because, well, I love them. They're like dress up shoes that you can kick butt in, literally. I've kicked many people in the butt with these shoes on. I also had on a black hoodie and we were ready for the rain. We were going to visit this little town that sounded down right magical; I had this bet going that we were going to see a unicorn. If I lose, I lose a total of fifteen dollars but I'm pretty positive that I'm going to win.

It was a small town in North Wales called Betws y Coed located in a national park called Snowdonia. That just screams fairy tale setting doesn't it? I think so. It was still raining but not as bad as it was back at our hotel; Vicki paid the taxi driver and it left us to the small town that according to the internet have eight bridges. I think someone was a bit bridge happy when they were building this town.

"Pay up, there's no unicorns." Amy said smiling as soon as we took in the scenery around us.

"No! They could be hiding, we must search for them!" I grinned.

"Where is everyone?" Lauren asked looking up and down the street we were standing on.

"Working probably, it is a weekday." Vicki reminded her while I was looking around for that unicorn that would win me fifteen dollars. "So where to first?"

"Into the forest to search for the unicorns!" I said pointing my finger in the air.

"Or how about we walk around, this is beautiful." Lauren said referring to the scenery which it was.

"And then we can look for the unicorns." Vicki added to that knowing that I was just about to ask about that. She was like a mind reader; then again we were a lot alike.

"Word!" I grinned. We started down the street and like the awesome tourist that we are instead of quietly pointing at things and commenting on them in a soft voice we ran, jumped, laughed, pointed and were basically just us.

Danny's POV

We drove for what seemed like hours to this small little town in North Wales to get away from London and all the girls that we'd get coming up to us. Don't get me wrong, we love our fans but it gets too much sometimes and you just have to get away. Tom thought we should sightsee, well it is a nice little town but it was way quieter than the city and I was starting to get bored.

"Isn't there a pub somewhere in this town?" I asked with my hands stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jeans, the rain was just a light drizzle now.

"I think so; it can't be too hard to find it." Harry said and the four of us walked down the street and came to a bridge.

"Are you sure this is right?" Dougie asked scratching the back of his head.

"I think so." Tom said slowly looking at our surroundings. Leave it to us to get lost in a dinky little town. "Well, it can't hurt to walk over the bridge and find out."

"Unless you fall off." I commented as we started over the bridge. About halfway over the bridge we stopped and noticed four girls, it was hard not to with all the noise they were making.

"I think we already crossed this one." One of the girls practically yelled to be heard over the three, she was dressed in a pink jacket.

"That's what you said last time." Another one said she was wearing a black jacket but so were two others.

"Hey want to ask them, they're probably from around here." One of the girls with a black jacket said, on the front of hers was the word love.

"Do you reckon we should run the other way?" Dougie asked.

"Yes Dougie, that'd be subtle." Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I didn't mean literally." Dougie told him.

"I think it's too late." I told them.

"Why, because we've been staring at them?" Dougie asked looking at me.

"That and they're standing in front of us." I answered. When Dougie looked back in front of him he jumped a little at the fact that all four girls were standing right there.

"Hello." Tom smiled being friendly to the four good looking girls.

"Good morning kind sir, we were wondering if you've seen a unicorn lately." The girl standing next to the one in pink asked, she had a big smile on her face making her green eyes sparkle. The girl on the other side of her giggled and elbowed her.

"Actually we were wondering if you know if we went over this bridge already." The girl who elbowed the other one corrected with a smile on her face as well. "I'm Vicki by the way." She said holding out her hand for us to shake. Before Tom could reach out to her hand the girl she elbowed grabbed her hand and started shaking it.

"It's very nice to meet you Vicki, I'm Cynthia." She told her and let go of her hand only to have another one of the girls take it up.

"I'm Lauren; you know you look really familiar like I've seen you somewhere." Lauren said narrowing her eyes like she was trying to remember who she was.

"I know what you mean! I'm Amy, glad to meet you." The girl in pink said shaking Vicki's hand as well.

"Hello Mr. Something or other, beautiful day isn't it?" Cynthia said shaking my hand after she pulled it from my pocket, her smile not fading.

"I'm Danny and yes it is." I told her before she moved on to Dougie, the other girls doing the same. We ended up saying our names and shaking hands with everyone and when I say everyone I mean it. I ended up introducing myself to Dougie, Harry and Tom like I've never seen them before and ended up laughing.

"By any chance did you four know that you're McFly?" Lauren asked looking at us.

"We're McFly?!" Harry asked with wide eyes feigning shock before we all ended up laughing again. After that we all just started talking and having a good time, finding the pub or finding out even where we were was far from our minds as we chatted up the girls. They were really nice and thankfully didn't ask for our autographs or a picture.

It was about an hour and a half later and we were walking around the town not paying attention where were going, I don't think anyone knew or at least I didn't. We were passing a grove of trees when Cynthia stopped abruptly causing Lauren to crash into her back. We all ended up stopping and turning to Cynthia who had her eyes focused on the trees as if she saw something.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"I saw it." She told him not looking away from the trees.

"Saw what?" I asked looking where she was but seeing nothing but the trees.

"Cynthia?" Vicki said.

"Fifteen bucks here I come!" She grinned before running off to the trees.

"What the hell?" We watched her run into the trees after whatever was going to give her money, we were confused or at least the guys and I were.

"No way, she couldn't have seen one, right?" Amy asked looking at her two friends. Vicki smiled and looked at Amy.

"She found a unicorn!" Vicki said before running off after Cynthia with Amy following her. Lauren was the only girl left and she was laughing as she watched her friends run off.

"She thinks she found a unicorn?" Tom asked slowly trying to understand.

"Yeah." Lauren said as she laughed. "The funny thing is, we're right next to a field with horses in it." It was quiet for a moment before we all busted up laughing.

"Does she know this?"

"Probably not but she will soon, well I guess goodbye." Lauren said leaving us with one last dazzling smile before chasing after her friends. It was quiet between the four of us for a minute before Dougie broke the silence.

"We just got ditched for a mythical creature." He stated and I nodded, there goes four of the most interesting girls we've ever met, not to mention beautiful, and we didn't even get their number. Or so I thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Tom asked Harry.

"I got their number." Harry answered still smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Vicki's POV

After we found Cynthia, we all went back to the hotel. It had been strangely quiet the whole way there. As soon as we were in the room that I shared with Cynthia, I said something in hopes of ending the uncomfortable silence. "So, those horses were really beautiful, right?"

"They weren't horses! They were unicorns in disguise!" Cynthia complained.

Amy and Lauren were about to tell her she was wrong and that unicorns didn't exist but I stopped them before they could. I knew that the only way to end that topic would be to agree with her.

"You're right, Cynthia. Those darn unicorns are too smart for their own good." I tell her.

We all started talking about random things and eventually ordered our dinner from room service. While we were waiting for it to be brought to us, Lauren brought up a topic we had all been thinking about.

"So, did any of you notice the way those guys were looking at us?"

After she said that, we all started talking at the same exact time and mostly just rambling. Not long after we started talking about what we were doing tomorrow, our dinner arrived. We ended up watching a movie while eating and after the movie was over, we said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

Morning came too soon for me and I made that perfectly clear when Cynthia tried to wake me up. I ended up dragging myself out of bed in the end.

Tom's POV

I was surprisingly the first one up. I got ready for the day and for fun, I got the rest of the guys up. When they were done and downstairs, I told them my beyond brilliant idea.

"So, those girls are not from around here." I started but was rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, they are from America. What about it?" Danny said in the middle of a yawn.

"I wasn't finished. Don't you think it would e more helpful for them if they had tour guides?"

Danny, Dougie, and Harry finally caught on and we called the hotel that Harry had gotten the number for and gave them the room number that was written down on the paper.

"Please hold. I'll transfer you to the room, sir."

When Harry finally got through to the room, he asked one of the girls if we could show them around and from the look on his face, they liked the idea. He hung up the phone not long after and turned to us.

"Let's go. They were just about to leave and Lauren said that they would love the company."

We then attempted to get to the hotel as quickly as possible but in an orderly fashion as well. We finally got to the hotel just as the girls were walking out of the lobby. "Perfect timing." Harry says as we all start walking around London and talking with the girls. It was around 6:30 in the evening and we had a concert/party to go to so we walked the girls back to their hotel. We were just about to go and get ready when Dougie read all of our minds.

"Um, we have this concert thing to go to tonight with a party after it. It's formal and all but we were wondering if you would like to go with us."

The girls all said that they would love to and ran inside to get ready while we left to rush home to quickly change as well.

The girls all rushed to their rooms to get dressed and were so glad they had packed their dresses.

Amy was wearing a gorgeous strapless knee length homecoming dress that was white with a black ribbon tied around the waist, a pair if rhinestone high heels, a crystal heart necklace, heart cluster drop earrings, a really pretty criss cross bracelet, and carried a black heart key tote bag.

Lauren wore a really pretty green, glittery dress, a cute pair of heels, a butterfly pendant necklace, chandelier earrings, a rhinestone stretch bracelet, and carried a black metro satchel bag.

Vicki wore a really pretty strapless glittery dress that was purple with a black sash around the waist that tied at the back of the dress, a pair of silver leather strappy heels, a really pretty peace necklace, a pair of hoop earrings, a charm bracelet she had gotten from Lauren, Amy, and Cynthia for her birthday, and she carried a shiny black satchel bag.

Cynthia wore a flowy blue dress, a pair of black patent mary janes, and heart and ring necklace.

When the girls were finished getting ready, they went gown to the lobby to meet the guys. As soon as Tom, Danny, Dougie, and Harry saw them, they were shocked and couldn't keep their mouths closed or even take their eyes off the four beautiful girls standing in front of them.

Tonight was going to be a night that all dreams would really come true.


	5. Chapter 5

Cynthia's POV

Can you say "holy crap there's four incredibly gorgeous guys standing right in front of us"? Because that's exactly what is going through my little mind at the moment, seriously, of course their staring was a bit weird. Maybe even a tad bit creepy in that they're-not-blinking sort of way.

"You look beautiful." Harry said staring right at Amy who smiled and blushed, yeah that comment is totally just for her but at least he said something unlike the other three. I think I shall dub him Harry "the smooth operator" Judd because in a time where all the boys can only stare he can actually talk. For this, I salute him...and I actually did.

"Why are you saluting?" Dougie asked looking at me a bit oddly.

"Why are you?" I asked not able to come up with something better.

"I'm not."

"Well, then maybe you should." I told him. I can't believe people actually listen to me because Dougie saluted right back at me. "Well, that was fun."

"Concert time?" Vicki asked excitedly.

"Concert time." Danny grinned right back at her.

We got the venue early for obvious reasons, we were with the band. I've always wanted to say that. Ten minutes after we arrived we went to out from backstage because they were going on soon and the four of us were excited to the point of being hyper. Really how could you not be?

The concert was a blur of epicness of epic proportions, there was really no other way to describe the amazing way the boys played together. The energy of the crowd just fed the four of them more energy as they bounced around the stage playing their hearts out. After the McFly boys cleaned up and changed into formal wear, it was our turn to stare. Luckily though, none of us girls drooled though I think we were close to it.

The after party was at this fancy place, hence the formal wear. Not only was the party in this nice little ballroom type place but out back as well where it was lit up with white Christmas lights everywhere, think the prom from Twilight only a hundred times better and you get the outside. I quickly glanced around for vampires, werewolves and unicorns. Sure there weren't any unicorns in Twilight but this was England, a magical place where unicorns are supposed to be located.

"Can you believe this place?" I whispered to Lauren and she shook her head no, we were staring at all the pretty lights. It was quieter outside while the music played loudly inside.

"Does it remind you of Twilight?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"Hey does this—?" Vicki started to ask as she walked closer to us.

"Twilight? Yep." Lauren finished for her.

"Hey where did Amy go?" I asked looking around.

"Harry asked her to dance." Vicki said. "She ditched me for a drummer."

"Yes and you four ditched us yesterday for a mythical creature, we're getting even." Dougie said magically appearing next to Vicki making her jump a little. I narrowed my eyes a little in suspicion. Who was this "we" he's talking about? Wait, never mind, I get it. Dougie held out his hand for Vicki to take, she was grinning like a maniac. "Would you care to join me?" He asked trying to be all formal, Lauren and I quietly giggled.

"Of course." Vicki said and followed Dougie, her hand in his, and she looked back at us and mouthed an "Oh my god!"

"It's just us now my love." I told Lauren.

"Yeah, we have to stick together." She said linking arms with me and we started a walk through the garden. "We can't let them take us."

"Dead or alive." I nodded adding in my own little touch.

"Exactly!" She agreed. Not even eight seconds later a hand tapped Lauren on the shoulder, we stopped and turned to see who it was. It was Tom. "Yes?"

"Um, Lauren, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me." Tom said being a bit shy which only made him more adorable. Lauren beamed.

"I'd love to!" She said then gave me a quick hug before following Tom leaving me by myself. Alone. Without friends.

"What the hell happened to "we have to stick together"?!" I called after her. I sighed. This was just great; I was ditched for rock stars how lame is that? I mean sure it's Tom Fletcher, Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter but still I'm their friend. I want some loving too! I mean, what if I wanted to dance with Lauren. Did Tom ever think about that? No! "Stupid boys and their stupid charm." I mumbled to myself as I continued to walk around the garden all alone.

"Do you normally talk to yourself?" A voice asked from beside me.

"Yes." I told him stopping and looking to see Danny standing next to me with an amused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to you." He answered with that charming smile on his face.

"Well I can't talk to you." I told him and started walking again. He followed me.

"Wait, why not?" Danny asked confused.

"Because we're supposed to stick together and not get our pants charmed off by gorgeous rock stars." I told him. "But in this case, its dresses not pants but it's the same thing." I said starting to ramble, Danny smiled again.

"But you're off alone."

"Yeah," I said stopping and poked Danny in the chest. "Because of your devious little buddies being all smooth and charming and leading my friends away. Now I'm stuck here alone." Stupid boys.

"But you're not alone."

"Do you see anybody else?" I asked holding out my arms. "I didn't think so."

"I'm here." He said looking me straight in the eyes. Oh wow, I think my insides just melted.

Harry's POV

As soon as we got to the after party I asked Amy to dance with me, she looked absolutely stunning in her dress. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. After a couple of songs we decided to get a couple of drinks and go outside to talk. We found a white marble bench set off in a corner next to a bush with flowers of some kind growing on it which was covered in the little lights that decorated the entire outside.

"So how'd you like the concert?" I asked starting off with small talk thinking that is was more tactful than just right out telling her how I was feeling towards her.

"It was amazing!" Amy gushed smiling widely. "You played brilliantly, you guys are epic!" I laughed lightly smiling at her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I told her sincerely. I really want to kiss her.

"And this party is wonderful. Out here reminds me of Twilight, so pretty." Amy said gazing around the garden. I never saw Twilight so I wasn't sure what she was exactly talking about but I didn't really mind. "So," Amy said turning her attention back to me with a dazzling smile on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I told her staring into her eyes. "I'm real good." Could I kiss her now? Should I kiss her now?

"Well that's...good." She said laughing a little.

"Yeah." I agreed nodding. "Can I kiss you?"

"I, uh, what?" Amy asked a bit shocked. I should've been a bit more tactful, too late now.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked her again. She didn't say anything right away and my heart was racing with anticipation. Then, I almost missed it but she nodded her head staring right back at me. I caressed her face with my hand bringing her face closer to mine until our lips touched softly in an amazing kiss.

Dougie's POV

Vicki is amazing but there are so many other words to describe her that I can't just pick one. But amazing comes really close to summing it all up. We were slow dancing on a little dance floor that was set up in the middle the garden where I was pretty sure a fountain used to be but that was besides the point. I twirled Vicki around and dipped her causing her to laugh, I smiled.

"So, do you usually all run around to find a unicorn or is that just a once a year occurrence?" I asked bringing her back up.

"Well, so far it's only a one time thing. You never know, we're a bit odd." Vicki said as our bodies swayed to the music.

"I've noticed." I told her. "So, we've known each other for a day now, right?"

"Only a day? Feels like a bit longer than that." Vicki smiled. I nodded my head.

"Since you feel that way and hopefully my charm has worked would you mind if I kissed you?" I asked smiling, hoping that she wouldn't reject me.

"You really didn't have to ask." She said still smiling. Yeah, this girl is definitely amazing. We leaned in and we kissed softly but it was enough to want more afterwards.

"Hmm." I hummed, Vicki looked worried and we stopped dancing to the music.

"What?" She asked as we just stood there on the dance floor while other people slowly danced around us but they didn't matter.

"I don't think I can just stop at one, I think I have to kiss you again." I told her. "I'm just warning you now." Vicki laughed and pressed her lips against mine again. This was definitely a great party; I think it might just be my favorite. Yeah, definitely my favorite.

Tom's POV

We didn't end up dancing; we were just wandering around the garden talking and enjoying each other's company. Lauren looked incredible and her dress glittered in the light. "What brings you to England?" And to me?

"We're on a vacation for the summer and we love England, Vicki ended up surprising us with a trip here." Lauren said as we walked her hands slightly swaying by her side as she walked.

"How do you like it so far?" I asked before softly clasping her hand in mine, I looked over at Lauren who had a smile on her face.

"I-I love it." She said stuttering over her words a little, it was cute. I smiled at her. "So um," Lauren started and cleared her throat quietly. "Thank you, for taking us to the concert and the party. It's brilliant."

"No problem." I told her. I stopped walking, so did Lauren, and I turned to her.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. Say something, don't just stare at her, she might think you're a creeper if you don't say something! At least start walking again or do something! And so I did, I kissed Lauren. At first I thought it was a big mistake and I was about to pull away so I could mutter some type of excuse but then she kissed me back. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Tonight was amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

DANNYS POV

I watched from a distance as Vicki and Lauren went off with Dougie and Tom and I couldn't help but smile. Things were working out wonderfully. I walked towards her and started walking with her but she was too busy mumbling to herself to notice. I decided it was about time I spoke up, so I waited for her mumbling to come to an end and I took a deep breath.

"Do you normally talk to yourself?"

"Yes." she said as she stopped walking and finally noticed that I was standing next to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Talking to you." I replied and smiled.

"Well, I can't talk to you." she said as she started walking again. I quickly caught up with her and asked her why not. She had me confused. "Because we're supposed to stick together and not get our pants charmed off by gorgeous rock stars." she replied grumpily. She started rambling at that point which I found very cute and quite amusing and I couldn't help but smile because of it.

"But you're off alone." I pointed out. At this point, she turned to me, started poking my chest, and explained to me that the reason she was alone was because of my "devious little buddies".

"But you're not alone." I spoke up.

"Do you see anybody else?" she asked and when I didn't say anything, she finished with an "I didn't think so". I couldn't believe this girl. I looked straight into her eyes and told her that I was here. What happened next will always be a weird first. Cynthia nearly fell and she would have too, had I not been there to catch her.

"Talk about going weak in the knees!" she exclaimed but I doubt it was meant to be heard.

How can one girl be so perfect?! I stared at her for what seemed like hours but in all reality it was only a few minutes. I had to kiss her now. It was the perfect time and a really peaceful place.

I was still running things over in my head when I felt a pair of soft lips press against mine and I realized Cynthia had been thinking the same thing. I then started kissing her back forcefully and with as much passion as I could. When we both pulled apart, we were out of breath and were grinning like idiots.

FAST FORWARD

It was 2:30 in the morning and everyone was starting to head home so it was only natural that Amy, Vicki, Lauren, and Cynthia were getting ready to leave.

"Let us take you out for breakfast." Harry said and the girls looked at each other for a minute before Amy asked, "What did you have in mind?"

It was kind of cold outside so Harry, Danny, Dougie, and Tom let Amy, Cynthia, Vicki, and Lauren wear the hoodies that they had been wearing before they went onstage to perform. They finally stopped at a place called Brick Lane Beigel Bakery or Bake as some website on the internet had put. They all went inside and ordered whatever they thought sounded good. Vicki, of course, had gotten distracted when she heard someone mention cheesecake.

"Does Vicki like cheesecake or something?" Dougie asked Cynthia.

"She loves cheesecake!" Cynthia replied with a smile. Vicki got a big surprise when a slice of cheesecake mysteriously made it's way over to their table and was placed in front of her.

They talked and ate their breakfast and when they looked outside, they realized the sun was starting to rise. None of them wanted this night to end but everyday must end sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Cynthia's POV

"Is she alive?" A voice asked somewhere around me, I was barely conscious so I could hear voices.

"Yeah, she's breathing." Vicki's voice said. It was easy to recognize hers, how could I not she's my best friend.

"Does she usually fall asleep while she's eating?" The voice asked again. I heard laughter; I don't remember falling asleep though.

"This is a first." Amy commented from somewhere. My lips twitched into a smile for a quick moment as I thought of earlier.

"Should we wake her?" Danny! Aha! That's who the voice is, why didn't I realize it before? Probably because I'm sleeping, duh.

"I'm not going to." Vicki said. It was relatively quiet before I felt someone shake me a little jolting me from my sleep. My hand reached out quickly in reflex and connected painfully hard with something solid. There was laughter and I opened my eyes to see Danny rubbing the side of his face. Oh crap.

"I'm so sorry!" I told him with wide eyes. I just swatted a McFly! Stupid reflexes and your reflexive actions!

"S'ok." He said leaning back and sitting in his chair, the side of his face red. Um, Mr. Earth please open up and swallow me whole. Right now would be great...Fine, don't, I don't care.

"We should be getting back." Lauren commented as the sun rose higher outside in the sky. I was going to protest it and say that I wasn't even tired but we all know it's a lie. Tom sighed; it was obvious he didn't want her to go. I could see it in the way he looked at her, so did Vicki, we shared a look.

"Yeah," He said finally agreeing. "We should get you all back to the hotel." It was obvious no one wanted to leave, except maybe me and that's because I smacked Danny, though it was totally an accident but it didn't stop me from wanting to go into my hidey hole.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get back to the hotel, it seemed like everyone was paired off as we walked into the hotel lobby. Danny was by my side and I still felt real bad for hitting him. I was heading towards the elevator when Danny grabbed me by the hand stopping me. "I swear it was an accident officer!" I blurted out. Danny laughed which made me relax a little.

"Nervous?" He asked and I nodded my head, why try to deny it. "About what?"

"This is what, only my second time being around you and not only did we kiss but I ended the day by hitting you! Talk about an epic fail."

"The day's not over yet."

"Uh, yeah it is! It's the wee hours of the morning of the next day." I informed him, which means I started out the day smacking Danny, great. I was waiting for him to walk away and, you know, come to his senses but no he was still standing there right in front of me still looking absolutely gorgeous.

"Then let me say good morning." Danny said before leaning in to kiss me. The kiss was just as amazing as the one in the garden earlier and I couldn't help but kiss back passionately. The kiss ended leaving me breathless and feeling like I was floating on air.

"I think we should say good morning more often." I told him in a quiet voice since our faces were still close. Danny grinned before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Your friends are waiting." He told me and I sighed. Of course they were, is it bad to say that I completely forgot about them when I kissed Danny?

"Right." I said nodding my head and pulling away from him. "Well, goodbye." I smiled before walking away from him and to the elevator where my friends were waiting.

"What took you so long?" Amy asked sleepily as she leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"I was saying good morning." I told her grinning like an idiot.

"You totally kissed Danny!" Vicki said wide eyed and pointing at me, Amy and Lauren's eyes were now on me as well.

"Pish, no I did...yeah, ok, yes I did. I kissed the boy and I liked it." I couldn't stop grinning, it was pretty much impossible. "So, how were your nights?" I asked them and they all in turned grinned like idiots as well informing each other that there was all around kiss action. Tonight was a good night, definitely.

Dougie's POV

I was woken up by a call from Tom's phone. I'm not sure how that happened but it did and I was told by a whispering voice belonging to Cynthia that I had to stand on the street corner a block away from their hotel and be sparkly. First off, why was she calling me on Tom's mobile phone and second why did I have to be sparkly? I had no idea and she wouldn't tell me. All she said was that if I didn't have sparkles some would be provided for me.

So this is how I ended up on a street corner with Amy and Lauren laughing as they threw glitter on me, I was still uninformed of why I'm supposed to sparkle but it seemed to amuse the girls to no end. I even got to throw some glitter back at them and that gave me a laugh. "Ok, just wait here." Amy told me before running off with Lauren, I didn't even have any time to object to this.

"Great, yeah I'll just stand here. No problem, it's not like I had anything to do today." I said mostly to myself since Amy and Lauren were too far away to hear me. I in fact had something important to do today. I was going to see if Vicki wanted to walk around London with me but apparently that wasn't going to happen since I had to stand here and sparkle.

"No I swear it Vicki, I saw one sparkling right over that way." I heard Cynthia's voice say, I turned in the direction her voice was coming from with a confused look on my face.

"Are you serious?" Vicki asked. I smiled at the sound of her beautiful voice.

"As a heart attack, your own Edward Cullen only better because this one's real." I was even more confused, who was this Edward Cullen person and why did Vicki want one? Did I have to punch him out or hit him over the head with my bass because I'm willing to do just that.

"Oh my god, I see him!" Vicki said.

"Told you so." Cynthia told her smiling; they were still a bit far off. "Oh look a unicorn! Laters!" Cynthia said making up an excuse to leave her friend and run off down the street laughing. Vicki walked up to me with wide eyes and I smiled at her.

"Dougie?!" She asked surprised.

"Hello beautiful."

"You sparkle!"

"Only just recently." I told her shaking some of the glitter from my hair and letting it land on the pavement. "So do I get to be told what this is all about?" I asked her. Vicki blushed but kept her smile.

"I'm hunting vampires." I nodded my head.

"Is this why I'm sparkling?" Vicki nodded her head. "Are you going to take me prisoner now?" I asked liking that idea very much and to my joy Vicki nodded again. "Then I'm all yours."


	8. Chapter 8

Vicki's POV

As soon as I realized that the sparkly guy on the corner was in fact Dougie, the first thought that ran through my head was how amazing he looked. I had taken him hostage for lack of a better term which leads us to wander around London and barely speak to one another. He ended up being lucky and actually got me to hold snakes. I am deathly afraid of them but with him there, I felt safe. After lots of squealing that was coming out of my mouth which was causing him to laugh his head off, we went to an ice cream parlor. As soon as we walked in, I saw Cynthia and Danny. I started to sneak up on Cynthia and was going to scare the living daylights out of her but Danny ruined my chances of that when he chose that exact moment to turn around and see me and Dougie.

"Hey Doug."

I just glared at him until Cynthia turned around and saw me glaring at her "boyfriend". She flicked ice cream at me in a scolding way and the ice cream ended up on my nose. I found that odd but it is my luck here. I'm already a messy person but things seem to be attracted to me. I can't go anywhere without getting something on my clothes. Anyway's, back on topic.

As soon as Dougie saw the ice cream on my nose, he broke down with a fit of the giggles until I picked up a spoon of ice cream and then proceeded to smear it on his face. That brought on an extreme ice cream food fight. By the time we were finished, our hair, clothes, pretty much everything, was covered in practically every ice cream flavor known to man-kind. We only took one look at each other and broke down laughing. Cynthia had attempted to stand up but slipped on the ice cream and landed on her butt again, causing the laughter to grow louder. When we had finally calmed down enough to get up, we left and were trying to find a way of getting cleaned up without getting extremely embarrassed by going in the hotel looking like this. Danny and Dougie offered to take us to their house so we could get cleaned up and we jumped at that offer.

As soon as we got to their house, Danny and Cynthia went inside and I was getting out of the car until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back in. I didn't realize why until Dougie pressed his lips against mine. This kiss was even better than the ones at the party. It was slow, sweet, and extremely passionate. By the time we separated for air, I had very active butterflies in my stomach and I was certain that I was blushing about five different shades of red. What was taking Cynthia so long?

Cynthia's POV

As soon as Danny and I had gotten inside their house and shut the door, our lips had been connected in a heated kiss. This wasn't like our other kisses. This one wasn't gentle, slow, or anything like that. I had to make myself stop kissing him because I needed a shower and I also knew that Vicki has an overactive imagination and I didn't want her assuming anything. So I went to take a shower in an extremely sexy guys house. All is right with the world now.


	9. Chapter 9

Cynthia's POV

I'm in the shower, naked in the house of Danny Jones. I felt giddy and extremely awkward. Giddy because, hello, its Danny Jones the extremely gorgeous guitarist and singer from McFly who's basically sex on legs and awkward because I've known him for what, two days? I've got to admit, I've never had a guy get me out my clothes this fast before. Does this mean I'm easy?

"Are you done?" Danny asked from the other side of the door.

"No, I'm naked!" I called back to him; it was silent for a moment.

"Can I come in?"

"What?! No, I'm naked!"

"Just checking." He replied and I could hear the smile in his voice as well as some laughter. I am totally going to go all Ninja Turtle on his nice looking ass! I wrapped a towel around myself making sure all my girly parts were fully covered before opening the door to see Danny standing there grinning and any thoughts of going Ninja Turtle on him left, curse his charming smile! "I thought you'd need some clothes." He said holding out some clothes for me to take. He is so sweet! If I already wasn't completely dazzled, I'd be swooning majorly right now.

"Thanks." I grinned kissing his cheek before taking the clothes and going back into the bathroom closing the door on him. I put on the only clean things I currently had left which were my plaid bra which is totally the shizz right there and my underwear. I'm currently dancing around on the inside because if they weren't clean and I put on Danny's clothes my awkwardness level would shoot up a billion points. Then I'd die.

The best thing about Danny's clothes is that they smell like him and laundry detergent. I grinned insanely happy when I was buttoning up the shirt he gave me; he's got to have like ESP or something because it was a plaid shirt. Plaid just so happens to be my favorite color. I also had on a pair of his boxers, which were orange with little purple rocket ships on it.

I walked out of the bathroom again only this time Danny wasn't anywhere to be found. Crap, I've lost Danny in his own house and I have no sense of direction to figure out my way back outside so Vicki's overactive imagination wouldn't think of something dirty that involved Danny and I, or a murder. You know how people say that when you get lost you should stay where you are and let them find you? Well, I've never listened to it and I wasn't going to start now.

I started walking down the hall looking in open doorways and paused at one, I found Danny's. I stared a moment longer at his shirtless body taking in the hotness before quietly walking backwards so he didn't find out that I was watching him, that just screams stalker now doesn't it? Well, I refuse to be a stalker.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind me scaring me half to death and making me jump.

"I didn't eat the last cookie!" I yelled turning around with wide eyes. Dougie and Vicki were standing there trying to suppress their laughter but it wasn't working quite so well and they ended laughing loudly at me.

"What's going on out here?" Danny asked walking into the hallway fully clothed. Dougie and Vicki were laughing so much that they could only point at me and laugh some more. What great friends, huh?

"Porn." I told him and it was quiet instantly. I grinned pleased with myself, bet no one else could shut up a room that fast with only one single word.

Dougie's POV

After the kiss we managed to get out of the car and start walking towards the house before I stopped Vicki again. She turned towards me expectantly and curious. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked Vicki. I licked my lips tasting left over ice cream as I waited her answer.

"Um, sure." Vicki agreed shrugging her shoulders as she looked at me with her sparkling blue eyes that I could stare at forever.

"Who's this Edward Cullen bloke and do I have to beat him up to keep you for myself?" As soon as I asked the question Vicki's face flushed in embarrassment, the corners of my mouth twitched as I tried to keep from smiling, I was trying to be serious here. I didn't want this Edward Cullen fellow to come in and sweep Vicki off her feet leaving me in the dust. Vicki murmured something looking down at our feet; I lifted her face with my finger under chin so she was looking right at me. I had to resist kissing her, I wanted my answer. "What was that beautiful?"

"He's a fictional vampire in a book that I like." A fictional character? Guess I don't have to bloody up anyone, and I don't have to worry about him taking Vicki away from me. That is unless she's reading but then I could distract her with my charm.

"So you're all mine then?" I asked as a smile curled my lips upwards, her sticky ice cream covered cheeks were still a bit pink from embarrassment.

"It seems so."

"Good, because I wasn't going to share you anyway." I told her before leaning in for a kiss. I couldn't get enough of her kisses, there was just something addicting about the way she kissed that kept me wanting more. When we parted I was smiling at her. "I should warn you now that I'm very selfish."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Vicki told me grinning right back at me. I kissed her again more intensely than the previous kiss and we parted with heavy breathing. I was just about to kiss her again when I noticed her eyes flicker towards the house behind me. At first, just like any other male on the planet who had an incredibly fit bird in his arms, I thought her thoughts were thinking along the lines of something with less clothes and even more kissing. Then I noticed the slight concerned look on her face, she definitely wasn't thinking sex like I was.

"What is it?" I asked Vicki gaining her attention again.

"Cynthia." I just stood there waiting for her to elaborate since I knew that when we kissed I wasn't thinking about her friend or one of mine for that matter. I'd have to question and smack myself around a bit if I started thinking of one of the guys while I was kissing someone as beautiful as Vicki. "She's been in the house a bit long and..." Vicki said trailing off letting me make my own conclusions about what was happening in the house where Cynthia and Danny were, alone. Huh, maybe we should check on them.

"Do you want to see what's going on in there and then get cleaned?" I asked her.

"Very much so." Vicki told me clasping my hand in hers and I led her into the house to find our friends who were hopefully not doing the horizontal tango.

Tom's POV

I finding it impossible to concentrate on a movie for the first time in what I'm pretty sure is forever and it's not because its not interesting, it was supposed to be one of the best films out at the moment, but because of the girl sitting next to me. I tried concentrating on the movie, I really did and you'd think because it was dark I wouldn't be able to see how gorgeous Lauren looked but you'd be wrong. Every time the theatre would light up brightly due to a scene from the movie I'd be looking at her as she watched the movie. I really hope she doesn't want to talk about it afterwards, I don't even think I can remember the names of the main characters.

Lauren sighed and then looked right at me. I'm caught; she probably doesn't want me to keep staring at her which she probably finds creepy. Smooth Tom, real smooth. She leaned over to me and I leaned closer as well waiting for the tell off. "Do you want to get out of here?" Lauren asked in a whisper and I smiled.

"Yeah I do." I answered back in a whisper, Lauren smiled back at me and we both stood up and walked out of the theatre with only a little bit of popcorn thrown at us. Apparently we were walking out on a pivotal part in the movie and some people were a bit angry that we were obstructing their view. We walked out of the building and into the sunshine.

"Thank god we're out of there." She said and I took her hand in mine as we started walking down the pavement. "There was no way I could've kept trying to concentrate on the movie."

"You couldn't either then?" I asked grinning, Lauren shook her head no. "If I knew that you weren't into the movie I could've done this sooner." I told her stopping.

"Done what?" She asked looking at me before I connected our lips in a kiss, Lauren's arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled her closer to me with my hands on her hips deepening the kiss as we moved closer to each other. When the kiss ended we were slightly out of breath but we were both smiling like idiots. "Yeah," Lauren said nodding her head. "You definitely should've done that sooner." She laughed at the end of her sentence and I joined her.

"Then I'll just have to make it up to you." I told her. "Do you think your friends would mind if I stole you away for the rest of the day?" Lauren stood there contemplating it for a moment and I couldn't help but want to kiss her again, I really wanted to make it up to her and subsequently make out with her as well.

"You know, I have this feeling that they wouldn't have the slightest problem with it." Lauren told me smiling.

"Good." I said before leaning in for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Vicki's POV

Dougie and I had walked into their house and went upstairs and it was there that we saw Cynthia backing away from an open doorway. Dougie spoke up first and asked her what she was doing. At that moment, Cynthia jumped and jelled something about not eating the last cookie. Dougie and I tried so hard to hold in our laughter but we couldn't.

About a minute or two after we started laughing, Danny walked out of the room that Cynthia had just been backing away from and asked us what was going on out here. It was then that I realized what Cynthia had been doing and it only made me laugh harder. That was until Cynthia said the one word that she knew would shut me up instantly. You could tell she enjoyed it too. The huge grin plastered on her face spoke volumes.

After the awkward silence had subsided, Danny and Cynthia went downstairs and Dougie showed me where the bathroom was and said he would lend me some of his clothes. As soon as the door shut, I locked it, quickly got undressed, putting the ice cream soaked clothes in a pile, and stepped into the shower. I had a hard time getting the ice cream out of my hair but it wasn't long before I was out of the shower and in a towel. I unlocked the bathroom door and opened it a bit to see Dougie standing there with some clean clothes in his hands. As soon as he saw me, his bottom jaw almost hit the floor. I blushed, quickly thanked him for the clean clothes and shut the bathroom door so I could get dressed.

I started putting the only clean items of clothing I had left at the moment and then started putting the clothes he had given me to wear on. It was a pair of shorts or pants or whatever they are. I always tell Cynthia that they want to be pants and shorts at the same exact time. There was also a blue Hurley t-shirt. He had also given me a green Hurley hoodie to wear. I don't know how he knew that I had a tendency to wear hoodies after showers because I would be cold.

As soon as I was done getting dressed, I quickly checked myself in the mirror over the sink and left the bathroom and started walking downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Dougie's POV

I swear she looked like she'd say something like "Oh Dougie, take me now." But instead I got a thank you, maybe if I ask her to take me now we can head back to my room and prolong her getting dressed and speed up my getting undressed. Then, not only did I get a blushing thank you but I also got a door in my face. Not exactly an encouraging way to let someone know that you want to get down and dirty with them in a very intimate way. Of course I could be just trying to get her to think along the same line as me, of course I'm probably not thinking with my upstairs brain but I don't think it's ever been a problem before.

I stood there in front of the door just waiting for her to open it and pull me inside by the front of my shirt so we could start dancing the horizontal tango. I scratched the back of my neck before taking the hint that I should stop fantasizing every single moment about sex with Vicki. I walked a little ways down the hall before stopping and looking back at the bathroom door contemplating whether or not I should stick around incase Vicki needs anything, like maybe my body. I shook my head clearing out the perverted thoughts, or at least attempting to before continuing my way towards the stairs.

I was halfway down when Vicki caught up to me; I stopped and looked at her. I can honestly say I've never been more turned on to see a girl in a guys clothing, my clothing. "Feel better?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I feel a lot less sticky." She told me as pressed her hand against my cheek. The simple touch sent tingles down in my lower regions if you know what I mean. "Unlike you." Vicki said laughing and pulling her hand away from cheek that stuck to her hand for a split second. I'm pretty sure I have the mint chocolate chip ice cream to thank for that. Vicki passed me continuing down the stares I followed after taking in the wonderful view of her bum.

We entered the living room where Danny and Cynthia were located and looking extremely guilty as they sat there on the black leather couch staring straight ahead at the telly that was off. "And what were you two doing?" I asked smirking while Vicki looked between the two of them, who weren't looking away from the telly, I'm not even sure if they were blinking. "So does this mean we can assume the dirtiest?"

"Assume away, but to assume makes an ass out of you." Cynthia quipped with a grin finally looking away from the telly and at me with a big smile.

"Yeah Doug, be an ass." Danny told me smiling as well. Those two were paired off pretty perfectly if I do say so. Though, I haven't been her around as long as Danny has then again I'm pretty sure what they did most of the time while they were alone was find the way around each others mouths pretty sufficiently and possibly other places but I could be wrong.

"I'm an ass? Well at least I don't look like one." I fired right back at Danny my own smile on my face, Vicki covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing.

"Dougie," Cynthia said in a scolding tone. "It's not nice to make fun of Harry when he's not here to defend himself." Vicki couldn't hold her laughter in anymore and ended up laughing so much she clutched her stomach, Danny and I joined in on the laughter. Cynthia looked pleased with herself and giggled a little, I had to admit she was good.

"Come on Doug, let's go shower." Danny said getting up from the couch, he pulled down his shirt that had ridden up and I raised my eyebrows at him as he walked out of the room to get cleaned up. I walked over to Vicki and kissed her softly savoring the moment even though Cynthia was turned around in her seat looking at us with her nose wrinkled.

"I won't take long beautiful." I told her before leaving the room following the path Danny had taken back up the stairs leaving Cynthia and Vicki alone in the room, Vicki with a grin on her face and an identical one on my own. I walked down the hall to Danny's room and knocked on the doorframe since the door was open. He stopped what he was doing and turned around to face me as he threw his dirty ice cream covered shirt in the corner of his room where his other dirty clothes were. "So, is that what you two were up two then?" I asked motioning my head towards him with an amused look on my face. Danny looked down a bit confused before noticing the hickey on his collar bone; he looked back up at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're just jealous mate." He said slinging a towel over his shoulder before walking off towards the shower to get clean. Jealous? Right, how could I be jealous when I had Vicki? I shook my head laughing to myself before heading off to take my own shower.

Cynthia's POV

"Don't look at me like that." Vicki said as I continued to look at her with my nose wrinkled from watching her and Dougie kiss. I grinned and turned back around sitting the right way on the couch as she sat next to me, we were attempting to wait patiently for the boys to get, sadly, dressed and come back down to us. "So what were you and Danny doing down here while we were up there?" Vicki asked jabbing her thumb upwards indicating upstairs.

"Pish, why would you th— yeah ok, we did something but it wasn't a big something and it was minimal gropage I swear." I told her holding up my left hand. I don't swear by my right hand, why do that when everyone else in the world is? Vicki raised her eyebrows at me, I avoided her gaze. She knew there was something I wasn't telling her and she knew how to get me to crack. It's almost impossible for her not to get me to crack since we've known each other for so long and she knows I hate the staring. "Fine! I give up!" I told her fully surrendering. Vicki smiled pleased with herself.

"So, what did you do?"

"What didn't I do?" I asked smiling and wiggling my eyebrows suggestively causing the both of us to break out into a fit of giggles. After a minute or so we got our laughter under control and we fell into a silence, a comfortable but impatient one. I sighed loudly looking around the room before moving my gaze to my friend. "Want to go exploring?"

"Duh!" She told me and we pushed ourselves up from the couch ready to snoop around the oh-so famous McFly house, we were going to get the dirt. Kind of like that MTV show Room Raiders only we don't have the cool gadgets or the black light, which is a probably a good thing because I really don't want to know what or where there's some mystery stains. "Where do you want to start?"

"Um, behind door number one!" I grinned going over to a random door that was in the room. Vicki walked up behind me, sort of like using me as a human shield just incase there was a wall of stuff waiting to come crashing down once I open the door and crush my body. Luckily though, when I opened it there wasn't any crushing of my body. "Dude, a vacuum." I pointed out pointing at the vacuum that had a fine layer of dust on it. I definitely made me question when the last time they cleaned the house was, then it made me wonder if I cleaned my room before I left. I'm pretty sure I didn't get around to it before I left, well there's always later.

"I don't think it's ever been used." Vicki commented.

"Well, at least they took it out of the box." I replied giving the boys some credit. There were other little knick knacks and baubles in the closet as well, not to mention some jackets hanging up on coat hangers. I shut the door since there was nothing really interesting in there and we decided to move on in our own little tour. "Where to next?"

"Movies?" Vicki asked suggesting their video collection.

"Ten bucks says they have porn." I grinned heading straight for the video collection. Vicki followed me rolling her eyes not as excited to see if they have porn as I was. She found it awkward, I found it giggle worthy. "You take the left side, I'll take the right." I told her and we started skimming through the movies. I have to admit they must have one of the greatest collections of movies that I've ever seen. If I was a kleptomaniac and I found my way into their house I'd definitely raid their movie collection first. "You find anything?" I asked her as we met in the middle.

"No, thank god." She told me. Damn, I'm out ten bucks now. Seriously what kind of guy doesn't own at least one porno? A seriously disturbed one, that is. I sighed a bit defeated. "So about that ten bucks." Vicki turned to me grinning from ear to ear. I made a face and stuck my tongue out at her before sitting back on my legs.

"I'll have to find my pants." I told her really down. First I don't win fifteen bucks because of the stupid unicorns and now I lose ten for not finding porn in a guy's house. What is the world coming to these days?! Vicki was happy, I could tell and not just because of the smile on her face because she had gotten up and started doing her happy dance while I just sat there. I sighed once again and looked back at the movies down trotted when I noticed something. I reached my hand back behind the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle: The Secret of the Ooze DVD case and went to grab at the forgotten movie.

While I was concentrated on getting the movie I heard quiet thump than a louder one. "Ow." Vicki groaned laughing. I looked behind me to see her on her back on the floor laughing and holding her stomach as Dougie looked down at her amused with wet hair.

"Are you ok?" Dougie asked holding out his hand for her to take, she accepted laughing away. Soon Vicki was standing on her own two feet but still laughing, only not as much as before.

"Cynthia," Danny said in his incredibly hot Bolton accent. "What are you doing?" I looked towards him as I started pulling my hand back from the movies, the mystery movie clutched in my hand.

"Looking at your movies." I told him. He was looking incredibly sexy with wet hair. I want to kiss him, badly. I reluctantly pulled my gaze away from Danny and down to the movie in my hands before jumping up and raising the movie above my head with a stupid grin on my face. "Shazam!" I yelled causing Dougie and Vicki to stop kissing and look over at me; Danny looked at me a bit confused like the other two. "Vicki love, you now officially owe me ten bucks."

"What?" She asked still a bit confused for a split second more before her eyes widened in realization. "No way! I thought we looked through all the movies!" I smiled at her bringing the movie down from over my head.

"What can I say, I'm magic." And I totally am ten dollars richer, today is a good day for Cynthia.

"What movie is it?" Danny asked walking over and taking the DVD from my hands. As soon as he looked at the cover his head shot up and looked at me with wide eyes. I think I detect a hint of a blush in those freckled cheeks of his as well. "Porn?" I giggled, Danny said porn! Dougie looked at me questioningly with one eyebrow raised.

"What's with you and porn?" I shrugged my shoulders still smiling triumphantly.

"It happens." I told him with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Vicki's POV

I thought I was in the clear until Cynthia found a tape that was hidden behind all of the other movies.

"I seriously would love to know who I need to go to to get my $10 back."

It wasn't until I turned and looked at Dougie that I realized who the tape belonged to.

"Well well well. It seems I caught the culprit red handed... and red faced as well."

"Okay, I don't actually have $10 at the moment. At least not on me." Dougie said and avoided looking at me.

"Dude, it's no big deal. I have a few dirty little secrets of my own. This is honestly not a big deal." I said while trying to get him to look at me and not at the walls or the floor. "You can, however, show me your pets."

After I made that comment, he finally looked up at me and I smiled. He smiled back at me and the smile reached his eyes, making them sparkle. He grabbed my hand and we ran to his room laughing.

Cynthia's POV

After Vicki and Dougie left the room, Danny and I sat down and attempted to watch a movie. Yes, we attempted. It would have worked better if we could have kept our hands off of each other. About five minutes into the movie, we started kissing. The kissing ended up becoming a heated make-out session. The only times we pulled apart, it was for air and then we were making out again. Things were started to heat up when the front door opened and we heard a throat being cleared.


	13. Chapter 13

Cynthia's POV

"Well, huh." I said not really sure what to say to tell you the truth since Dougie and Vicki ran out of the room laughing. I'm not even sure why they're laughing; do they have an inside joke? I want an inside joke. I turned to Danny who was still holding the porno; I bit the inside of my lip to keep from giggling. "So, want to watch a movie then?" I asked.

"Uh sure." Danny said shrugging his shoulders and going over to the DVD player while I got situated on the couch wiggling around until I was sufficiently comfortable then wiggling some more just for fun. Danny turned around to face me while I was still wiggling around on the couch amused and laughing a little. "Having fun?"

"Yes!" I told him grinning like an idiot. "Now get your cute butt over here Freckles." I patted a spot next to me playfully seductive way; Danny smiled and sat next to me. I immediately cuddled up to him for two reasons; one, its Danny Jones; two, I'm a cuddle whore and, ok I guess three reasons, three it's an excuse to feel him up. In a non inappropriate way that is, really I'm not that fast or easy. Danny put his arm around me pulling me closer to him and I got instant fluttery butterfly feelings in my stomach. You know, the good kind where you're smiling like an idiot well that's the kind I have.

The movie started as soon as the first image appeared on the screen my eyes went wide and my jaw dropped that slowly turned into a smile, I looked at Danny. "You put in the porn?" I asked with my eyebrow raised while we looked back at me.

"Well," Danny said ruffling his hair with his free hand. "I didn't feel like pulling out a different movie." I ended up snorting before I laughed which usually doesn't happen but it happens.

"You are definitely," I paused looking for the right word to say and it was even harder to think of something with his blue eyes staring at me. "The peanut butter to my jelly man." Danny grinned.

"Well you're—" Danny was cut off by the girl on the television practically screaming, I think she was trying to orgasm...painfully.

"Dude, that was fake." I commented looking over at the television and tilting my head to the side and squinting my eyes a little, how the hell did they get into that position?

"How would you know?" Danny questioned me as he too turned his attention to the movie.

"How could you not? She sounds like a dying animal or something, isn't it supposed to be pleasurable?" I asked tilting my head the other way; I think these people are contortionists or something.

"True."

"Dude!" I said wide-eyed and pointing to the television screen, there is no earthly way that can be comfortable! "Dude!" I turned my head to look at Danny still pointing at the movie playing. Danny looked at me and laughed at, I'm pretty sure, the look that was on my face. My arm slowly fell back down as Danny and I stared at each other intently, it was obvious where this was heading. I was totally dancing on the inside.

Danny closed the space between our lips and kissed me slowly making my insides melt into goo. I brought my hand up and cupped the back of his neck deepening the kiss that soon turned into a heated one leaving us breathless but we didn't take long to catch our breath. We connected again at the mouth kissing fervently, Danny leaned me backwards so I was lying on the couch with him on top of me. My fingers ran through his soft curly brown hair as he kissed down my neck while his hand rubbed my side making the butterflies riot in my stomach.

I brought Danny's mouth back to mine and we kissed just as passionately as before and his hand slowly slide its way under my shirt, his rough hands gliding against my skin, when somewhere behind the couch we heard someone clear their throat. Oh crap.

Harry's POV

I had called Amy early this morning but not too early since I do like my sleep and I'm not sure when she usually wakes up but when I did finally call her she was giggling crazy about something that had to do with covering Dougie in glitter. I couldn't stop smiling as her voice and laughter came through the phone, when she finally was able to catch her breath I asked her to come away with me today. She agreed.

I took her to a nice lunch where we talked and I found out more about her, it turns out they were in England on holiday. Wasn't I lucky? Somehow that stupid small town that Tom dragged us to brought me to Amy. It's my new favorite small town. After the lunch I told her I had a surprise for her.

"What is it?" She asked me, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she looked at me grinning.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" I asked her. Amy rolled her eyes in defeat but kept her stunning smile on her face.

"Fine," She sighed. "I'll just have to be in the dark all tormented with not knowing." She said dramatically. I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to me so I could kiss the top of her head. She stopped and looked at me, I followed suit staring right back at the beauty before me. That's when she surprised me; Amy leaned in and used her soft hand to pull my face closer to hers until our lips connected in a kiss.

After we parted we were both grinning, we stood like that for a moment longer. I just wanted to pull her in for another kiss but remembered that we were supposed to be heading somewhere so we started walking again towards our destination. When we got there Amy gasped.

"A giant ferris wheel?" She asked looking towards me with a smile. I nodded my head.

"It's the London Eye." I told her as we walked onto it. "It's supposed to have an amazing view." Not long after we got on it started taking us up higher and higher. Amy stared out the window looking at anything and everything and I looked at her. I couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked just standing there gazing out at the London landscape.

"It's beautiful." She practically whispered, I moved closer to her.

"And so are you." I said at the risk of sounding incredibly cheesy but there was no way I could deny the truth. Amy turned, she inhaled sharply in surprise of how close I was to her but she didn't make any move to step away. Then, I kissed her, passionately. Her arms snaked around my neck and I put my hands on her hips pulling her closer to me. I don't know for how long we continued to kiss but it was euphoric and we didn't stop, that was until we were finally told to get off before we were forced to.

Apparently some people didn't appreciate us showing our affection in front of their little kids. I didn't really mind having to be almost kicked off, I was grinning idiotically at the time we just spent on the London Eye. Amy's laughter brought me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"That old lady back there," She said pointing discreetly with her index finger over her shoulder. "She thinks you should go to confession and be kept out of society for forcing such a lovely girl into partaking of such perverted actions." Amy finished before laughing some more.

"Really now?" I asked and Amy nodded her head still laughing a little bit. "Well, at least if I do get taken from society it was definitely worth it." Amy smiled lightly blushing.

"I agree." She told me. "But I'd rather you not get kicked out, I'd be sad." I smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Would you like to come back to mine and watch a movie?" I asked her breaking the small yet comfortable silence that fell between us as we walked. I figure there I'd be able to kiss her as much as I want without old ladies conspiring to take me out of society.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Amy agreed as I laced my fingers with hers. When we got to the house the door was surprisingly unlocked, one of the other guys must be home. Hopefully they could lock themselves in their room so I'd have more time alone with Amy. We walked into the living room where the telly was and both of us stopped dead at what was playing on the television screen. Amy looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged my shoulders, how the hell would I know that would be playing? And why did someone leave it on if they weren't going to watch it? That's when we heard a noise and ventured farther into the room and closer to the couch.

Alright, so they didn't leave the room. On the couch were Danny and Cynthia getting hot and heavy. I cleared my throat and immediately they broke apart. Danny sat up quickly so that he was now straddling Cynthia who was just lying on there on her back smiling while her cheeks flushed red.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Very much." Danny beamed as he slid the rest of his hand out from under Cynthia's shirt who was still smiling embarrassed.

"Um, nice movie choice." Amy said a bit awkwardly, this caused Cynthia to start giggling uncontrollably.

"Thanks!" She managed to say as she clutched her stomach from her laughter. Well there goes watching a movie alone with Amy. Maybe I could kick the two love birds out...

Dougie's POV

I had her in my room, alone. And my bed is actually clean and made for the first time this week and, if I do say so myself, it looked pretty inviting and comfortable. It doesn't even squeak if you bounce on it, or do other types of activities that require lots of vigorous movement. But instead she was holding one of my lizards, she looked at little freaked out from holding it but she also looked like she enjoyed it.

I could get this girl to hold my lizards but I couldn't get her closer to my bed, was I losing my charm? Or was she just immune to it? Maybe I wasn't using enough of it.

"Dougie, are you ok?" Vicki asked looking at me a little concerned.

"Yeah, perfectly fine, why?" I asked looking at her lovely face. She shrugged her shoulders and handed me back the lizard.

"You just had this weird expression on her face." She told me taking some hand sanitizer I kept around for when I handled my pets and rubbing it into her hands. I put the lizard back into its cage and used the sanitizer on my hands as well.

"I was just thinking." I told her and Vicki started giggling.

"That explains it." She said smiling while she continued to giggle. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"So now after I'm nice enough to let you hold my lizards you make fun of me? I see how it is, I get no love." I teased pouting and giving her a sad look. Vicki stopped laughing and walked closer to me.

"Dougie..." She said trailing off and I turned around shaking my head walking towards my bed.

"No, I get it." I told her. There was more than one way to get her closer to my bed and hopefully in it, or on it. I'm really not that picky. I kept facing my bed when I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist.

"Dougie." Vicki whispered. I was getting pretty turned on; it's amazing how much of an effect she had on me. I turned around in her arms smiling. "So are you going to forgive me?" She asked still talking in a soft voice.

"Are you going to kiss me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I think I deserve a kiss, mostly because I just want to kiss her lips again.

"Hmm, I don't know I—" Instead of letting her finish with her playful mock thinking I cupped the side of her face and cut her off with a kiss. We parted and stared at each other in silence. "I'm pretty sure I hurt your feelings a lot, so much that you need another kiss." She told me leaning closer with each word she said until her lips were brushing mine as she said the word 'kiss.' With this kiss there was more passion as we explored each others mouths with our tongues, I couldn't get enough of her. I pulled Vicki closer to me until our bodies were touching, I started walking backwards keeping Vicki with me as we stayed connected at the mouth until the edge of my bed bumped me in the back of my legs.

I was somehow able to bring us down on my bed with falling off the side since we were dangerously close and I didn't fancy the falling since I had a few objects next to my bed, like shoes among other things that would hurt like hell if you fell on them. Vicki was laying atop of me as we kissed, our legs in a tangled mess and my hand making its way up the back of her shirt. My fingers connected with her soft skin and all I could think of was feeling more.

"God! Can't anyone in this house keep it in their pants?" Someone said loudly from my doorway surprising Vicki and I. She jumped up immediately standing at the end of my bed with her cheeks flushing five different shades of red while I, the unlucky one, fell off the side of my bed and was impaled by many hard and blunt objects. I groaned in pain and muttered a few choice words that would make my mum smack me upside the head for using as I slowly got up in pain from my floor.

I glared at Harry who was the one who spoke. I had finally gotten happy fun time with Vicki and here it was interrupted by the pain in the ass drummer of our band. I have to remember to hit him over the head with his drumsticks later. "For your information, nothing was out of my pants." I told Harry still glaring; he was definitely going to get smacked for this later.


	14. Chapter 14

Cynthia's POV

As soon as Harry and Amy walked upstairs, I stood up and attempted to fix myself so that no one would suspect anything. I had started to sit back down on the couch but Danny had grabbed my hand and started walking upstairs with me following.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to play you something." Danny replied while we went up the stairs and to his room. When we were in his room, he walked over to his bed and picked up his guitar on the way over there. He sat down, leaning against the headboard, and motioned for me to join him. I walked over and sat down by him and after I had gotten comfortable, I looked up at him. He then quickly looked down at his guitar and started playing. I had never heard the song before but I loved it.

When he started singing, I listened closely to the words. At that moment, I feel more in love with him. The song was so beautiful and I kinda guessed the name of the song was Falling In Love but I wasn't positive because I couldn't focus all that much on it. As soon as he had finished the final chords to the song, he placed his guitar on the stand, and looked over at me to find me in a daze.

I don't know how long I was in it but as soon as I came back to Earth from Planet Danny, I started kissing him. I think I was attempting to pick up where we left off when we were so rudely interrupted by Harry and Amy. He started kissing me back with just as much passion as earlier and I smiled into the kiss. Nothing mattered right now and I'll be damned if we get interrupted again.


	15. Chapter 15

Dougie's POV

There was no denying it; Harry the pain in the ass Judd ruined it, my plan. Though I'm not sure there was much to my plan which consisted of Vicki, me, my bed, no clothes and lots of friction. Like the kind of friction I had going on in my pants right now, it was a problem that needed the solution to be put into motion. In other words, I needed to get the motion in the ocean.

We were alone in my room again; the magic that was supposed to be in the air was gone and replaced with a dash of uncomfortable awkward silence. I shifted myself in my pants trying to get a bit more comfortable in that area but it wasn't working, it was a bit hard. Hey, look at that, a double-entendre. I looked over at Vicki to see that she was only blushing one shade of red instead of five. I decided I should man up and break that awkward silence between us. "So, how are you?" Really, Dougie, is that all you could come up with?

"What?" She asked looking at me biting her bottom lip, I shifted myself again. "Oh I'm, good." Vicki answered nodding her head.

"That's good." I told her. Dougie, be a real man, walk over there and kiss her. Of course while I was telling myself to stop being such a pansy another silence fell between us. Smooth Poynter, real smooth. "What did you say?" I asked blinking a few times to clear my upstairs brain.

"Can I have a glass of water?" She asked again. I was kind of hoping she'd say something more along the lines of "Dougie, can I have your body?" But it looks like I'm out of luck for right now.

"Sure." I told her nodding my head, why deny the girl libation just because she didn't ask for my body. With another adjustment to my pants we headed downstairs to the kitchen, we passed by Amy and Harry who were on the couch cuddled up watching some movie. It would've been the perfect time to get my revenge but I didn't have anything to throw at him and there would've been the possibility of Amy becoming a casualty. I filled up a glass with some water and handed it to Vicki who took it with a quiet thank you before drinking.

I winced a little and shifted again, I definitely needed to either get my pants off soon or not be so turned on by every little thing Vicki does. I don't think the second one was going to be as easily accomplished as the first one. Vicki turned around and gently placed the cup in the sink as I made my way over to her, screw this awkward crap. As soon as she turned back around I caught her lips with mine and kissed her passionately.

We broke apart smiling at each other, awkwardness gone; stiffness in my pants, present. Immediately our lips found their way back towards each other and we were caught up in another mind blowing kiss. "Want to go back up to my room?" I asked whispering against her lips while our foreheads touched and I caressed her face with my hand with my eyes shut waiting for her answer. Vicki lightly nodded her head.

"Yeah." She whispered back, I grinned and kissed her quick and hard before pulling myself away from her, reluctantly of course. I took her soft hand into my more callous one and led her back towards the stairs. Halfway up I couldn't take it anymore, Vicki had been whispering little things into my ear and I was having a hard time focusing on making it all the way to my room. I stopped our forward motion up the stairs and pressed Vicki, gently but still with some force, against the wall.

We stared at each other for a moment, her eyes daring me to go ahead with what I was thinking. I never turn down a dare. I pressed my lips against hers while my hands found the hem of both the shirt and hoodie that I had given her to wear and snuck under. My hands slid up feeling her skin as they made their way up to the material of her bra. I kissed along her jaw and down her neck, Vicki moaned softly as her fingers twisted themselves in my hair and the other hand played with the waist band of my boxers that were showing above my pants like always.

I pulled away from her neck and stared at her face, her eyes were closed with a small smile on her face from the feelings I was giving her. We needed to get to my bed, fast. When Vicki opened her eyes and stared back at me, it was obvious that she was thinking the same thing as me, for once and thank god she was. We kissed and tripped up the stairs still exploring each other with our hands not wanting to not touch each other. I was even more turned on when Vicki decided to push me up against a wall when we finally got to the hallway; I smirked at her before kissing her fervently.

I've found out that we're not so much coordinated when we're trying to basically have sex while walking, we ran into the walls more times that I can count and almost fell after I tripped over one of Tom's shoes. Blindly we found a doorway, which I was pretty sure was mine and I opened it kissing Vicki as if she was my air and I was in dire need of oxygen.

"God damn it Dougie!" I heard Danny say, this caused Vicki and I to momentarily stop our actions. We both looked over at Danny's bed to see him and Cynthia there. Danny was shirt less and his belt was unbuckled, Danny's shirt that Cynthia was wearing was unbuttoned showing off her plaid bra. Cynthia pulled the shirt closed and folded her arms over her chest, she was looking down at her legs that were currently sporting a pair of Danny's boxers with a smile on her face and a slight blush to her face.

"Oops." I grinned while Vicki buried her face in my chest laughing quietly in an embarrassed manner.

"Get out now." Danny told me giving me a look, my grin stayed on my face. I took Vicki by the hand and led her out of Danny's room.

"Don't forget a condom!" Cynthia yelled after us and the smile in her voice was as plain as day, I swear nothing could get that girl down. I closed the door and smiled at Vicki seductively, luckily the incident didn't set us back in the least bit. As soon as the door was closed our hands were back on each others bodies and our lips were moving together in ecstasy. Somehow during the kissing and the groping we actually found my room this time and it was good.

As soon as the door slammed shut from me kicking it closed I pulled off both the shirt and hoodie that clothed Vicki's torso, hiding her skin from mine. Her hands worked expertly unbuckling my belt in what I swear was off in record timing, I kissed down her neck to her shoulder as I worked on unclasping her bra. My pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, gravity was on our side and my pants slide down to the floor with almost no help. I tossed Vicki's bra off to the side letting it land wherever it may and she in turn lifted my shirt over my head.

Vicki's fingers traced around my tattoo before she kissed me there and made her way up my collar bone and neck back up to my lips where I was waiting to kiss her with fiery passion. As our lips pressed together hungrily I slowly walked Vicki backwards until we reached my bed. The kiss broke and I gently laid her on her back on my bed, the both of us breathing heavily. I stood up and unbuttoned the pants of mine that she was wearing and slide them off her gorgeous body leaving her on my bed almost entirely naked waiting for me.

"Dougie." Vicki whispered in a husky voice from the lack of use and I smiled down at her, lowering myself over her. I caught her soft lips with mine in one long, tender kiss before we went any farther.

"Ready?" I asked making sure she wanted this as much as I did. Vicki never broke eye contact with me as she replied.

"Yeah, I am."


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two hours since Harry had shown up at their house and Tom had just pulled up to the front door and got out, quickly walking over to let Lauren out of the other side like a gentleman. As soon as they walked in, they saw Danny sitting against one side of the couch with Cynthia leaning against his chest and Danny had his arms wrapped around her. Harry and Amy were sitting on the couch and were making out. Lauren made a face at that and looked around for Vicki. Where was she? Just then Vicki comes out of the kitchen with Dougie following close behind her.

"Pizza is on it's way. Oh hey Lauren!" Vicki said and smiled really big.

What is going on here? Vicki is usually never this peppy. Lauren then noticed the big grin on Dougie's face as well and finally understood.

"What movie are we watching?" Lauren asked but didn't receive a response. "Ok. I guess ya'll died."

Just then Cynthia looks up from her daze and realizes that Lauren is standing in front of the door.

"Oh um hi Lauren."

"Oh um hi Cynthia. Getting really comfortable aren't we?" Lauren said, smirking at Cynthia who in turn blushed.

"I know how to get their attention. Be right back Lauren." Tom said, quickly kissing Lauren and then retreating upstairs.

Tom hadn't been upstairs for more than 10 minutes when all of the sudden, a loud horn blared from upstairs. Everyone except Vicki jumped.

"What the hell was that?" Danny shouted just as Tom walked back downstairs, chuckling to himself.

"I couldn't resist the temptation. You need to learn to not zone out or it is so easy to do shit like that." Tom said, still grinning at the hilarity of the scene before him.

At that point, Danny jumped up and chased Tom, trying to catch him and get revenge for Tom scaring the shit out of him. Everyone else just stood or sat there, laughing at Tom and Danny.

"I'm getting kinda bored." Vicki said and plopped down on a love seat before leaning her head in her hands.

"Doug, go get a game for the X Box." Harry said as he stood up to get the X Box set up.

"Which one?"

Vicki got this goofy grin on her face at that moment and whispered something to Dougie who smiled in return and went upstairs to retrieve a game. When he came back downstairs, the rest of the girls saw which game was chosen and smiled as well.

"Who wants vocals?" Dougie asked just as Vicki grabbed the mic.

The other three girls chose their instruments and started the game. While they were choosing their

band name, Harry yelled for Danny and Tom to get their asses in the living room. Not long after, they were all sitting in various places and Vicki, Cynthia, Lauren, and Amy were playing the game. All four guys were awed by the girls ability to just perform on the game.

It wasn't long after that the pizza had arrived and they all sat down and ate and joked around. Every once in a while, one of the guys would flick some sauce from the pizza at the girls and the girls would do the same.

It was getting late and everyone was getting quiet. Danny, Dougie, Tom, and Harry didn't want the girls to go back to their hotel and the girls didn't wanna leave. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Danny suggested that the girls stay there because it was getting late and you can't trust just anyone here in London at this hour. The girls accepted the offer and went to take showers before they went to bed. The sleeping arrangements were made beforehand.

It was planned that Amy would share Harry's room, Lauren would share Tom's room, Cynthia would share Danny's room, and Vicki would share Dougie's room. After everyone had showered and gotten into some clean clothes to sleep in, they went into their rooms for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Cynthia's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and I'm not even sure why, I just opened my eyes. I guess because my brain thought it would be a good idea and the weird thing was I was fully awake there's no trace of being groggy or disorientated. I turned my head to see Danny sleeping soundly with his mouth slightly open, I smiled. Slowly I lifted Danny's arm that was pretty much dead weight off of me and slid out of the bed.

Danny's arm started searching around for me while he was still asleep; it was like something out of a cartoon. So I figured I should substitute me with something else he had in his room. The only problem was that he didn't have a Cynthia shaped object in his room, well besides me anyway's. I picked up the first thing I could think of and laid it down where I was previously occupying the bed. I felt like awing out loud at the picture before me, Danny sleeping with his guitar, but I refrained and snuck out of his room.

Immediately I clasped my hands together in an attempt to make a gun shape and started singing the James Bond theme song as I snuck around the house in the dark, I almost fell once tripping over a pair of converse but I regained my footing and continued with the theme song as I walked downstairs. I walked with my back against the wall and somersaulted past doorways all while trying to maintain being quiet and singing the James Bond theme, it wasn't quite working out since I was running out of breath faster than I was getting it. I crept secret agent like into the living room and looked around in the dark with shifty eyes. The atmosphere in the room felt mysterious like the room was hiding something from me, waiting for me to discover its big secret. Or that could just be my overactive imagination.

I tip-toed over to the couch that I had gotten familiar with earlier today with Danny and jumped over the back of it like I was doing the high jump only to land on the couch safely then proceed to roll off the couch and fall painfully to the floor.

"Ow, pain, pain in the every part that is my body." I groaned quietly pushing myself off the floor. I froze as soon as I was standing to make sure my stupidity didn't wake anyone up, who knew how grumpy the guys could get in the morning. I already knew if I had to be careful around Lauren, Amy and Vicki. As soon as no one came down the stairs armed with anything from a shoe to shotgun filled with rock salt I figured everyone was still sound asleep cuddled up next to their lover.

I resumed my position of my finger gun and James Bond theme song singing as I snuck around the first floor of the house, or, well, as much space as I wasn't afraid to cover. I didn't know what was behind the mystery doors and I figured if I ran out of the house screaming that wouldn't make a very good impression. But there was one door I did open, it was either a very tiny room or a big closet, I bet you could fit like twenty dead bodies in it if you wanted to. I walked a little farther into the closet, there were jackets and this was England so Narnia would most likely show up here right?

Well, that would've been so much cooler and way better than what actually happened. I bet you're going "Hey Cynthia what actually happened if you didn't find the magical land of Narnia." Well, let me tell you, I ended up getting locked in the closet. Now I bet you're wondering "Cynthia, how the hell did you manage that?" And I can tell you with all honesty that I haven't got the foggiest.

All I know is that I'm stuck in a closet, a really dark one, with no way out. Well, there is a way out but it just so happens to be locked. I leaned my head against the door and stroked it with my left hand. "Porque my love, porque?" I asked with a sigh and wouldn't you just know it, the door never answered.

Now this is where you ask me why didn't I bang on the door and shout my little heart out. And this is where I tell you, it never occurred to me. Instead I piled the jackets that were hanging up on the floor as well as pulled one on to keep me warm and snuggled into my makeshift bed. I laid there for I don't know how long until I fell back asleep, this definitely wasn't as comfortable as sleeping next to Danny.

Danny's POV

I woke up by getting poked in the eye painfully by one of the tuning heads on my guitar. I find this incredibly weird for two reasons. One, I remember falling asleep with Cynthia and two; I've never had my guitar mysteriously jump into bed with me. I knew I was attractive but this was a bit ridiculous, I didn't fancy having guitars of any kind trying to seduce their way into my bed at night which ends up forcing a pretty girl out of it.

I sat up stretching and scratching a little as I looked around my room to see if Cynthia might've fallen out of bed or was up looking around but she wasn't anywhere. I sighed rubbing my face with my hands to wake myself up a bit more before getting out of bed figuring that she was probably downstairs or something since if I really was a bad lay she would've left screaming yesterday. I pulled my door open deciding to head downstairs, I kicked Tom's shoes out of the way before I tripped over them. He really needs to put those away before someone gets hurt.

"Morning Danny." Lauren said as she looked away from Amy who she was having a conversation with along with Tom. I grunted back as I greeting heading towards the cupboard for a coffee cup, I needed some caffeine.

"Is Cynthia on her way down?" Amy asked watching me pour my coffee. I glanced up at her before setting the coffee pot back down.

"I have no idea." I told her ruffling my hair before bringing the cup up to my lips so I could take a drink. It definitely hit the spot and I hummed quietly in satisfaction.

"What do you mean you have no idea? She's usually up before now." This was new information for me but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"All I know is that I woke up next to my guitar this mornin'." I informed them taking another sip of the caffeinated beverage. Lauren looked at me oddly.

"Do you usually sleep with your guitar?" She asked making Tom snicker, I smacked him on the arm.

"No. Last night I went to sleep next to Cynthia and this mornin' I woke up with my guitar."

"Are you saying that Cynthia turned into a guitar?" Lauren questioned raising an eyebrow. Did I really come off that dense to think she'd magically turn into a guitar? Anyway's, I figure if she did end up magically turning into anything I would've woken up with a unicorn in my room instead. I shook my head.

"She's 'round here somewhere I s'pose." I answered not really knowing what to say. At that moment both Dougie and Vicki walked in smiling and whispering to each other, I watched them with an eyebrow raised before shaking my head and focusing back on the warm cup between my hands as well as thoughts about my disappearing girl.

"Good morning." Vicki greeted smiling at everyone in the room, from the way her and Dougie were acting I wouldn't be too surprised if they were up earlier than now and we're telling each other good morning with their tongues down each others throats.

"Morning." Lauren and Amy greeted back at once, Tom nodded his head in acknowledgment and I, once again, grunted. What can I say, I happen to fluently versed in the language of the caveman.

"Where's Cynthia?" That was definitely a good question that I would very much like the answer to.

"No one knows." Tom told Vicki who surveyed the room to find out that Cynthia really wasn't in the room with us hiding.

"Shouldn't y—"

"Don't bother; he said he woke up next to his guitar." Amy said cutting her off.

"Dan, I knew you loved music but don't you think that's takin' it a little bit too far?" Dougie asked joking around.

"Ha-ha Doug, very funny." I told him sarcastically. He was standing next Vicki with her hand in his and an impish grin on his face.

"Do you all here that?" Harry asked walking into the room scratching his arm as he kept looking back the way he came before stopping next to Amy and kissing her on the head good morning.

"Hear what?" Tom asked looking at Harry curiously, as was I.

"That knocking." He replied glancing back at the empty doorway.

"Someone's at the door then?"

"No, it's coming from the wrong part of the house." Harry informed us.

"Rats?" I offered up as a suggestion.

"Rats don't knock Danny." Amy told me even though I already knew that, it was just a thought, granted, not one of my smarter ones but still.

"Maybe you big strong men folk should check it out, just in case it just happens to be a homicidal maniac." Lauren said hinting not-so-subtly that the boys and I should figure out what was making the noise. It didn't bother me, it's not like I had anyone around at the moment to snog.

"Harry, want to help?" I asked setting down my practically empty coffee cup. Harry shrugged and followed me out of the room.

"Quiet a moment." Harry said quietly and we both stopped walking, there wasn't any knocking for a few seconds but when it started back up it was louder. The knocking led the two of us over to one of the many closets we had, I'm pretty sure this one had most of our jackets that we were too lazy to bring back up to our rooms hanging up in it. I grabbed the doorknob only to find it locked, I quickly unlocked it and pulled open the door. What came falling out definitely wasn't a rat, in fact it was my disappearing girl herself.

"Well good morning." I smiled at Cynthia amused as she pushed herself off of me. She rubbed her eyes and looked between Harry and me.

"I gotta use the potty room real bad." She said before quickly leaving us for the bathroom. Harry started laughing and I looked over at him still smiling quite amused.

"How the hell did she end up in there?" He asked me. I shook my head as we headed back into the kitchen where everyone else was congregated.

"I have no idea." And that was the honest to god truth.


	18. Chapter 18

Vicki's POV

I fell asleep quite quickly which is unusual for me. I usually have a difficult time sleeping in a new place or a strangers home. Okay, the truth is I didn't go straight to sleep. Dougie and I talked and I listened to him play his bass which was absolutely so much fun. I love any instrument but he was extremely good at bass. This coming from a girl who didn't know that bass guitar even existed. Anyway's, we talked and he played his bass. After a while, we just got tired. We ended up going to bed. The next thing I remember was waking up for no apparent reason. I groaned and rolled over to see what time it was. I had to fumble around to find the clock.

"Since when do I wake up at... 5:30 IN THE MORNING!" I exclaimed when I noticed the time. I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only one awake. "Dude, you are kidding me, right? What exactly woke me up or did I for some odd reason wake up on my own?"

Dougie looked away from the piece of paper that he was writing something on and had to laugh at my appearance. I admit, it was probably funny. My hair was most likely messy. The last bit of make-up that didn't come off last night in the shower had to have been under my eyes. I also was certain that my lips were dry and cracked. He didn't look much better than I did so I don't know why he was even laughing.

"Um, yeah sorry. That might have been my fault. I was writing a song." Dougie said and blushed a bit before he quickly looked down at the paper that he was writing on just a second ago.

"Can I see?" I asked and tried to pull the innocent angel look. Apparently it didn't work all that well because he shook his head no and said that it wasn't finished yet. He didn't want to show anyone until it was done. I then tried to hide a yawn and stood up to go brush my teeth since I obviously wasn't going to fall back asleep that easily. Dougie followed me in and attempted to brush his teeth and fix his hair but I was hogging the mirror. After we had finished, I went back into his room, sat down on the bed, and snuggled under the covers.

"Warm?" Dougie asked as he grinned at the site before him.

I nodded and grinned right back at him. I pulled the covers up to my face and acted childish by pulling them completely over myself and giggling. Dougie had to laugh at my childishness. I am so completely immature for my age but I don't care what people think about me for acting the way I do. Dougie started poking the lump in the bed that was me. I squeaked cause I have am extremely ticklish and he was starting to poke my belly like the Pillsbury Dough Boy. He smirked when he realized that I was ticklish and then did the one thing that would not be advisable. He tickled me. I ended up squirming so much he had to practically sit on me. I was laughing so hard that after a while, no sound came out. I was shaking with laughter but no sound was coming out of my mouth.

"Oh no! I've killed her! What can I do?" Dougie exclaimed before he uncovered my head and before I could object, pressed his lips against mine in another mind-blowing kiss. We stayed like that for what felt like hours before we had to pull apart for air.

"Cheater." I complained and tried to pout but couldn't because all I had to do was look at Dougie and I started smiling.

After we had finally gotten our fill of air, we pressed our lips together with so much force that you would expect our lips to be bruised.

We kissed like that for hours until we heard people waking up and going downstairs. Eventually we dragged ourselves out of bed and went downstairs grinning like two idiots.


	19. Chapter 19

Cynthia's POV

I had a smile on my face after I relieved my bladder and I walked through the house until I found everyone in the kitchen. Really, is it that hard to leave a note saying where everyone is located? Well, maybe they didn't have a pen but that's no excuse they could've used lipstick or something. Or not, since I'd have to worry if Danny was carrying around lipstick.

When I stepped into the room no one noticed, I chalked it up to my awesome stealthy skills I have acquired from being so James Bond-like last night. I looked from left to right to see everyone in their own little world of conversing with someone or in Danny's case staring off into space, deep space, probably looking at Pluto. I smiled mischievously as soon as I figured a way to make my presence known; sometimes my brain is just so fantastical I'm amaze myself.

"Ah! Don't look I'm naked!" I said really loudly gaining the attention of, well everyone. My lovely friends looked over at me oddly, three out of the four boys were looking at me curiously as if to ask "And you're saying that why?" and then there was Danny who had a big hopeful smile on his face as he look towards me which slowly fell when he noticed I was clothed. "Perverts." I commented as I walked farther into the kitchen and over to Danny.

"Where were you this morning?" Vicki asked leaning against Dougie who proceeded to wrap his arms around her.

"In a closet." I told her nonchalantly, though it's not like it happens everyday, just at weird times do odd things like that happen to me. I took the cup from Danny's hands and took a big sip from it then promptly spit it back into the cup; I looked at the liquid inside as if it was the liquid incarnation of the devil. "What the hell is this?"

"Coffee." Danny replied staring the three and a half inches down at me.

"Epic fail." I told him handing back his cup, as soon as Danny had the cup in his grip I started licking my hands, the shirt I was borrowing, anything to get the taste out of my mouth. "I can still taste it!" I frowned wrinkling my nose.

"Why don't you try eating something?" Harry suggested.

"Because I didn't think of that." I told him but I didn't move from my spot next to Danny who was staring down at his coffee with a forlorn expression before he moved to the sink and dumped out the contents of the cup that was eighty percent coffee, ten percent coffee from my mouth and another ten percent which was probably pure spit. Lauren sighed from her spot next to Amy and looked over at Vicki who was currently kissing Dougie and me who had my tongue hanging out of my mouth; it was my method of how not to taste the coffee aftertaste that was stuck in my mouth.

"We need to get going." Lauren said as I poked my tongue with my finger, it was dry and felt really weird. I would've said something to disagree to that but it was actually a good idea, I needed clothes.

"Why?" Tom asked, specifically Lauren. A grin broke out across my face and I had to stop myself from saying something to tease at them. So I bit my tongue, literally but not hard, and giggled quietly.

"What is it?" Danny asked whispering in my ear sending shivers down my spine in a major way. I glanced at him with my eyes as my grin grew wider.

"Nothing." I whispered back and bit my bottom lip as I continued to smile.

"Because we need clothes." Vicki said which brought my attention to her, I wasn't aware she stopped full frontal snogging Dougie to extreme measures. Ok, so that's somewhat of a lie because if they were really do that it'd look more like sex with clothes on, what they were really doing was more of a macking on each other.

"Tis true, I'd rather not, you know, walk around naked. Contrary to popular belief I do enjoy being clothed." I commented.

"There's a popular belief that you like walking around naked?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow. Danny's smile grew; I think he liked that belief. Pervert.

"Well, no." I said slowly as I looked at Tom a bit confused as why he would take that literally.

"Um, Tom," Amy said gaining his attention. "She doesn't mean it literally."

"It's true; I don't mean a lot of things literally. I just say them for fun." I told him nodding my head.

"Let us give you a ride back to the hotel then." Danny offered and I kissed his cheek grinning.

"You are awesome you goober!" I told him and pranced out of the room to change back into the clothes I was wearing yesterday, they were actually clean and full of ice cream because I was smart and used their washing machine which results in my clothes being clean and smelly good.

We ended up taking two cars since everyone wasn't going to fit into one, well maybe we could if a couple people wanted to squish into the trunk. No one suggested the idea and I doubted anyone would offer to get in the trunk, it'd be a very mobish thing to do and I contemplated riding in the trunk. That was until I thought that I might be forgotten and stuck in the truck for all eternity because I'd end up haunting it like one of the ghosts from Supernatural. I decided that I'd rather be very much alive instead of corpsified and gross.

I thought that the boys would just drop us off but nay, they walked us up all the way to our rooms and then went inside with us. I'd like to take this time right now to comment that that's a very stalkerish thing that they're doing and if we didn't know them I'd definitely would be calling some cops on them. Dougie and Danny sat around as Vicki and I went took out clothes to wear, unfortunately for me Vicki got to the bathroom first so she was able to change in there. I was stuck with the bedroom which didn't have a lock on the door like that bathroom did, it's not that I don't trust Danny and Dougie it's more of I can easily see one of them, or both, walking in without knocking. Not something I want to experience.

I pulled out a pair of jeans, underwear, a bra which was plaid, and a blue shirt with the Ninja Turtles on the front. I pulled back the covers of my bed, tossed my clothes onto the bed, jumped on and pulled the covers over me then proceeded to change. It was difficult and awkward and for three minutes I couldn't find my pants. It turns out I was lying on them, who would've thought.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice that sounded a bit muffled ask. I stopped attempting to pull on my shirt and folded the covers down so my head was revealed. I'm pretty sure I had sex hair. Dougie was standing there staring at me with a raised eyebrow with a look that was clearly questioning my sanity, oh how I do enjoy those looks.

"Getting dressed." I told him. "Holy crap!" Was the last thing I got out of my mouth before I was attacked, by what? Well I thought it was a flying blob from hell, it turned out to be Danny jumping on the bed.

"Did I scare you?" He asked grinning that charming smile of his.

"It's a definite possibility." I told him as I continued to cling the blanket to myself. Danny ignored that and climbed under the covers shoes and all. I hate wearing shoes in bed. "Oh, check it out now." I said smiling back at him.

"What?"

"I have you in my bed now." I told him wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. Danny leaned closer for a kiss and I pushed him out of my bed causing him to fall to the floor. Danny groaned in pain while Dougie laughed and I put on my shirt. I was now officially fully dressed. I pushed all the covers off of me and crawled to the edge of the bed to look down at Danny. "You good?"

"I'm in pain."

"It happens." I told him sliding off the bed without stepping on him. "Need some help?" I asked standing over Danny and holding out my hand, Danny rolled onto his back and stared up at me in silence before he answered.

"Sure." He took my hand and just as I was about to help pull him up he pulled me down on top of him. As my body collided with his the air escaped from my lungs leaving me breathless for a couple of seconds.

"That hurt." I told him as he brushed his fingers against my cheek before bringing our lips together in a kiss.

"Whoa, sex on the floor." Amy said walking into the room with Harry right behind her.

"There's no sex." I commented as I continued to lie on top of Danny, I rested my head on his chest and I moved so I was a bit more comfortable.

"There could be." Danny said grinning impishly. I blindly smacked him upside the head.

"No there couldn't be, we're inadequately prepared." I informed him.

"Meaning?"

"We have no protection." Danny reached up and pulled open the drawer on the side table and searched blindly with his hand before pulling something out and holding it in front of my face.

"We do now." I could hear the smile in his voice as I stared at the condom he held in his hand. Why the hell do hotels supply these kinds of things? I took the package from this hand and threw it across the room.

"Ow!" Vicki said walking out of the bathroom and rubbing the spot on her forehead where the packaged condom hit her, oops. I lifted my head and looked at Danny grinning very proud of myself.

"And now we don't." I told him. "So stick that in your juice box and suck it." And with that I gave him a quick kiss before getting off of him.

"Where are Tom and Lauren?" Amy asked looking around the room finally noticing that two key people weren't in the room with us.

Tom's POV

Amy and Harry had left the room five minutes ago; the plan was to meet up with everyone in Vicki and Cynthia's room. Lauren was in the bathroom changing and getting ready for the day, I was sitting on one of the beds in the room waiting for her to get done. I fell backwards so that I was lying on the bed and shifted until I could get comfortable on the bed. The only problem was, I couldn't get comfortable, the bed might've looked nice but it was stiff as a board practically.

That's when I had an idea and I sat back up moving my hair out of my face. I would invite Lauren to stay with me until they had to leave at the end of the summer. I never wanted the summer to end or even get close to the end. Closer to the end of summer McFly had a tour to do which would mean leaving Lauren here in London while we toured and played gigs all over.

And that meant I couldn't stay with Lauren until she left, I wouldn't even get to see her off and that meant my idea was important. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her and what better way than having her stay over at my place? Lauren walked out of the bathroom looking just as gorgeous as ever, I stood up from the bed and walked over to her not stopping until her lips were against mine.

"What was that for?" She asked looking at me smiling.

"I just wanted to kiss you." I told her smiling right back at her, it was practically impossible not to, her smile was contagious.

"Well, I think we should do it again just to make sure it's what you wanted." Lauren said before she pressed her lips back against mine when we pulled back we were both a little out of breath from our lack of oxygen.

"So I have something to ask you." I mumbled against her lips before quickly kissing them again.

"And what's that?" Lauren asked playing with my hair as she stared into my eyes; I pulled her closer to me with my hands on her waist. I was quiet just staring back at her trying to figure out a way to ask her to stay with me without sounding like some creeper. "Tom?"

"Do you think you'd like to stay with me?" I asked her and she pulled back from me. Crap, I probably just said the wrong thing and now she's going to run out that hotel door screaming.

"You mean like instead of here?" Lauren asked with her eyebrows slightly furrowed trying to make sense of what I was saying. I kept my mouth shut because god forbid I say something stupid and ruin this all and just nodded my head. "Stay with you, at your place and no hotel?" She asked again and I nodded again. It was silent in the room as she thought over my proposition in her head.

"So," I said with a pause to inhale deeply. "What do you say?" A giant grin broke out across her face and she closed the space between us in less than a second. At first I didn't know what the hell she was doing then it clicked and I kissed back passionately. "So that's a yes then?" I asked when we broke apart.

"A yes? Of course it's a yes!" She told me. I hugged her picking her up off the ground and spinning her around once completely ecstatic with this. She agreed! Lauren was going to stay with me!

"Ready to meet up with everyone?" I asked kissing her a couple of times.

"Yeah I am." She told me and I grabbed her hand in mine as we walked out of the hotel room and to the other one. We decided that we'd come back for her things later and little did I know that when I told the guys Lauren was staying with us that they'd ask the rest of the girls who accepted happily.


	20. Chapter 20

Vicki's POV

Remind me to give Cynthia a speech about throwing things that could hurt someone if it hit them. Don't know what I'm talking about? I'll inform you. I had just gotten finished changing my clothes and was walking out of the bathroom when a flying object hit me right on the forehead. It wasn't a pleasant feeling because whatever had hit me had a pointed edge to it. I had to bend down to pick whatever it was off the floor and when I realized what it was, I put it in the side table next to me and glared at no one in general. About three minutes later, Dougie walked over to me and tried to calm me down.

"Breath Vicki. She didn't do it on purpose. Her aim sucks."

"Stop talking for five minutes and let me calm down, Dougie. I just need five minutes."

Everyone left the room and I sat down on the bed. Wow, I must be a really talented person if I can clear a room that fast. At that moment, Dougie walks back in and quietly shuts the door behind him before walking towards me and sitting down beside me. We just sat there, the quiet was peaceful. I don't think that it was only the serenity of the quiet, empty room that was calming me down though. I'd have to be crazy to not see that it was also just being near Dougie that was really the main cause of the serene feeling that was washing over me.

"I was meaning to ask you this. I know that this is not the greatest thing to ask since I really just met you and all but I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me instead of here." Dougie asked. I didn't reply quickly and because of that he assumed that I was going to say hell no. I was speechless though. What was I supposed to say? He stood up and started walking towards the door but I rushed over to him and stopped him.

"I would love to stay with you." I said which made him stop moving and when he turned around, he had a small smile on his face. "I do think though that that means that I'm gonna need to pack my stuff. Just give me a few minutes."

I quickly kissed him on the lips, lingering for a few seconds, before pulling away and walking over to get my things packed up.

"Do you need any help?"

I looked over at the place that the voice had arose from and smiled at Dougie.

"You really don't have to. I don't have much. Mostly clothes and my laptop and stuff."

"No, it's not a problem." Dougie replied and smiled at me. He really knows how to turn me into a pile of goo with just a smile. Of course this goo is red and black and all gooifiable. I have a real love for making up words. When we were finished packing my things, we headed downstairs because everyone had already gotten done and were waiting on us. I had expected an amazing vacation but not this amazing.


	21. Chapter 21

Cynthia's POV

You wouldn't believe this shizz but for some odd, possibly stalker reason the guys asked us to stay with them. That was three days ago. Two days ago I woke up really early for really no reason, I think I may have a problem but I didn't end up in a closet which is a bonus, but I did find something cooler, way cooler. I know what you want to ask; "Cynthia did you find a unicorn?" Sadly no, but I did find instruments and lots of them.

There was an array of guitars and basses, and then there was the prettiest thing I've ever seen. There over towards the back left-center stage was a shiny drum set. Like a piece of metal pulled towards a magnet, or, better yet, a bug pulled in by the pretty bright blue light of a bug zapper I made my way over to the drum set. I sat on the stool and took out a pair of drumsticks that were conveniently located right next to me on my right.

I started just randomly hitting each drum and cymbal once then giggling with excitement right after I did so. After about ten minutes of quiet drum hitting I got louder and I actually made a beat! It sounded decent but very easy and very lame compared to what Harry could do and that's when it hit me, I could ask him to teach me! I ended up running upstairs to Harry's room, busting through the door, jumped on the bed landing on both him and Amy since they were snuggled together and started asking him really fast and out of breath to teach me. He said to "Get the bloody hell out and we'll talk in the morning."

Amy said more of; "Crazy, please leave until later." I sighed but left them and made my way back to Danny's room but I was too excited to sleep so when I entered Danny's room I turned on the light, surprisingly Danny didn't wake up. I count this as a big bonus because that meant I could do a lot and he'd sleep through it. I ended up finding some random sharpies, of the colors blue, black and green, and decided that his dresser needed to look prettier. Not long after I ended up crawling back into bed with Danny and falling asleep snuggled up to him.

The next morning, one day ago, I confronted Harry in a very professional manner. I walked over to him then promptly dropped to the floor and hugged his legs begging for him to teach me to play drums as well as recapping what I found and did last night, including telling him about Danny's dresser which then caused Danny to run up to his room. I don't think he believed me when I said I colored his dresser. There were a lot of stick figures on it after I was done.

I told Harry that if he taught me how to perfect the art of drumming people would want to save a drum for me. Harry then pointed out that Danny would save a drum for me even if I didn't play. Harry did have a point, he even thought he won. Then I threatened the safety of his drum set and Harry suddenly decided to teach me how to play drums, aren't I just the lucky one? Of course what Harry doesn't know is that I'd never kill his drums, nope, they're too precious.

And that's what brings us to the current time of Harry teaching me how to drum better than what I was originally doing, which was an ok job if and I quote "A blind monkey with no sense of direction that was playing with its feet," meant ok. Good old Harry Judd and his positive feedback.

"You know this is a lot harder than Rock Band." I commented as I focused on trying to keep a simple beat that Harry was currently teaching me, every time I did good he'd let me learn something more difficult.

"Of course it is. These are actual drums." He commented. "You messed up, here..." Harry said walking behind me and helped me correct my current problem of failing.

"Epic fail." I frowned a little before starting up the beat again; I was actually getting the hang of this pretty fast which is amazing since I've already tried to learn bass and guitar, also the piano and ended up failing at all three. I was going along drumming out a beat when Tom and Amy walked in talking about something which distracted Harry but I kept on drumming even though he left me to go swap spit with Amy.

"I'm going to learn guitar!" Amy told him with an excited smile on her face as Tom picked up an acoustic guitar also known to me as the devil. "Tom's teaching me." She said smiling thankfully over at Tom who was making sure the guitar of doom was tuned.

"That's great." Harry said smiling before he kissed Amy again, only this time was longer and well it turned into a kiss fest. I sighed as I continued on the beat which was starting to get boring.

"Hey Harry!" I called over to him but apparently not loud enough since he didn't pull away from Amy's mouth. I called him three more times, I'm pretty sure the bugger was just plain ignoring me now. Vengeance shall be mine! So like the brilliant person I am I continued drumming the beat, or well half of it because I chucked the drumstick that was in my left hand at Harry before picking up a new one quickly. I was skilled with drumsticks when used for fighting or just having fun by twirling them around fingers.

It was great, the drumstick bounced off the back of Harry's head which made him immediately pull back from Amy saying some obscenity but it didn't stop there, oh no. Just as that happened and it bounced off of Harry's head Vicki, Danny, Dougie and Lauren happened to walk through the door and the drumstick ended up hitting Vicki out of all people.

"Damn it!" Vicki said clutch her shoulder in pain. Oops. I stopped playing abruptly due to me trying to hide behind the drums. I sat there very still and very quiet hoping no one would notice me and Vicki would blame Harry for the flying drumstick. "Cynthia." Vicki called, damn. I was found out. I slowly peeked over the drums, only my eyes showing. I didn't want to take any chances that she would exact revenge even though it's not my fault that flying objects like to hit her. One day I bet a plane will magically end up hitting her but she'll survive and blame me, probably cause I was flying it or something.

"Um, yeah?" I asked slowly.

"Did you just throw a drumstick at me?" She asked as Dougie hugged her and gently rubbed her hurt shoulder.

"No," I said drawing out the 'o'. Vicki gave me a look. "Well, I threw it at Harry and it bounced off his noggin and it ended up hitting you so technically Harry threw the drumstick at you."

"Why'd you throw the stick at Harry?" Danny asked. I frowned.

"Because the butt was macking on Amy instead of helping me, how lame is that?" I asked and the boys and Lauren started laughing.

"Very lame." Danny told me as he walked over and held out his hand for me to take which I did. Instead of letting go of my hand that still held a drumstick Danny pulled me closer to him and kissed me. And now here is where I take the time to tell you all that I apparently have some very good luck, that, or Vicki and Harry's aim just sucks butt. "What the hell?" Danny cried out after he was hit with two drumsticks, I stared up at him as he rubbed his head and started to laugh.

"Are you ok?" I asked through my laughter.

"No, that hurt." He told me frowning just a little; I was still laughing but not as bad as before.

"Aw, poor Danny." I told him before taking his noggin between my hands and kissing the spots where the drumsticks attacked. "Feel better?" I asked, my laughter finally gone but a smile still on my face.

"A lot better." He smiled before kissing me once again. Today is a good day.


	22. Chapter 22

Vicki's POV

I swear, Cynthia is going to be the death of me. She must have some sort of power that makes anything she throws, hit me in some possible way. I was walking through a doorway when I was attacked by a flying drumstick. Why me? Now you understand what I meant when I said that things are just attracted to me. I always get hit with something. I'm surprised that a bird hasn't shit on my head yet. Danny had to be in the way though. I tried to throw the drumstick that hit me back at Cynthia but Danny got in the way and it hit him in the back of his head.

We just hung out and did random and dull things until I got bored so I excused myself and left. I started wandering around and must have wandered right into the hallway to Dougie's room and a little further was Danny's room. The door was open and I saw a absolutely gorgeous guitar. I know better than to go into someone's room without knocking first, so I knocked and then walked in and just stared at the guitar. It was so perfect and just all shiny. The shine of it was enough to get me to stare but I've always had a strong love for guitar. I guess I have my family to thank for that.

I grew up around musicians. There was always a guitar around. When I was little, I was at my grandmas house and my uncle had left his electric guitar there and all I remember was picking it up and playing with it. I can't play guitar but I was just playing with it. I would love to learn to play but never had the persistence and I'm not talented at learning an instrument by myself. I had to have lessons with clarinet when I was in school. It's actually quite sad and just standing there knowing I'd never play was starting to depress me so I turned around to leave and froze.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Ummm... I... Oh hell... Your guitar distracted me." I forced out before quickly apologizing and walking out of his room and back to where I was certain Dougie was.

Cynthia's POV

Vicki had left the room about 15 minutes ago and I was still working on the beat that kept messing me up. Of course, I gave up hope on Harry because he went right back to kissing Amy. Finally, Tom miraculously got them to stop sucking face so he could teach Amy to play guitar. Danny had excused himself to get something to drink and hadn't gotten back yet. I was getting curious when Vicki came back and was blushing and looking down at her feet. While she was walking towards me, she tripped on something (I couldn't see what) and fell flat on her front.

"Shit!" she shouted causing the whole room to get awfully quiet for a minute or two. Vicki picked herself up off of the floor and looked around the room, first at Tom and Amy, then Dougie and Lauren, and then me and Harry. The room started becoming active again right as Danny walks back in.

"Where were you?" I ask, trying to keep the rhythm and talk to him at the same time.

"I got caught up. I'll tell you later." he replied, glancing at Vicki as he did so.

That didn't help my curiosity at all and I was determined to find out what the hell was going on but first I had to get this part right. I was not going to stop until I did. Even if I was up all day and all night for the rest of my life, I was determined to get it right.

"You alright, Vicki?" Dougie asked, noticing that Vicki was extremely quiet, which isn't in her nature.

"Huh... Oh... yeah, I'm good. Why?"

"You just don't seem like you are yourself today. Did something happen earlier?"

"No Dougie. I'm fine." Vicki said, becoming a bit defensive.

"Ok. Calm down. I won't bug you about it anymore." Dougie said, surrendering.

Vicki then proceeded to stop biting our heads off. She took out her ipod and put in her headphones and started playing some music. She tended to do this when she wanted to be left alone and just be able to relax. Music was her safe haven. That or writing. Sometimes it was both. Today was going to be a long day.


	23. Chapter 23

Danny's POV

After about ten more minutes everyone started to leave the room, Harry and Lauren had to drag Cynthia away from the drums, literally. It was quite entertaining really; Amy had to forcefully remove the drumsticks from her hands before she started using them as weapons. I didn't know drumsticks could be so dangerous but apparently everything that Cynthia was threatening could actually be done. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be scared or oddly turned on because I'm a little bit of both.

Vicki was still sitting listening to her iPod leaving just the two of us in the room, carefully, a bit afraid that she my kick me where it counts for disturbing her. I made sure I was a safe distance and extended my arm all the way out and tapped her on her shoulder. Vicki looked up at me and pulled out one of the ear pieces, I smiled hoping that it'd work. I've come to find that if I smile a lot while I'm in trouble a lot of the time I get out of it easily which is a very handy thing to know. "Yes?" Vicki asked.

"So you like my guitar?" I asked my grin growing a little bit more knowing the answer. My guitar was amazing; each one had a special place in my heart. In a non weird or creepy sort of way that is.

"It's shiny." She told me, I moved a little bit closer.

"You were staring at it." I told her.

"Because it was shiny." Vicki replied trying to convince me that the shininess was the entire reason she was looking at it but since she wasn't budging I thought I'd try a different route.

"Do you play?" I asked her, she looked at me questioningly. "Guitar, do you play?" I asked repeating my question.

"No." It was quiet between us and Vicki looked down at her iPod messing around with the buttons.

"Do you want to?" This got Vicki's attention, she paused whatever song was buzzing in her ear and looked back up at me.

"Are you serious?" She asked me trying to find out if I was in any way joking.

"When am I not serious?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" I frowned a little but ignored the comment, I can be serious. Granted, it's not often but I can be.

"I guess not." I told her. "But do you want to?"

"Um, yeah." I smiled again widely.

"Great! I'll teach you!" I told her pulling her up and pulling her into a hug.

"Um, Danny, I can't breathe. I need air." Vicki said tapping me lightly on the shoulder as I continued to hug her. I quickly let go.

"Right, sorry 'bout that Vicki." I apologized but I couldn't stop grinning, I get to teach someone how to play guitar. I'm excited!

"What's with the look on your face?" Vicki asked looking at me oddly and pointing at my face.

"I feel like kissing someone." I told her and immediately her clapped her hands over her mouth and said something that came out muffled. "What did you say?"

"I said don't you start kissing me."

"Oh, I know." I told her and patted her shoulder in a comforting way. "I'm going to find Cynthia." And with that I headed out of the room smiling with Vicki following me.

Cynthia's POV

"You know what; if you just let me play no one would've gotten hurt." I said sitting on the couch with my arms folded across my chest. Tom was now sporting a black eye and Harry had a sore foot. Amy and Lauren had gotten out of the way fast but it's not like I completely intentionally hurt the boys. They were forcing me away from the drum set against my will and well, I wasn't going out without a fight. Plus I only have one rule, no blood, no foul.

"What the hell happened to you?" Danny asked walking in the room to see Tom with an ice pack over his eye to keep the swelling down. Tom pointed to me and I just stayed there sitting and pouting on the couch. Amy and Lauren grounded me, how mean was that? Danny looked over at me then back at Tom then to Harry who was carefully massaging foot then to Dougie who was looking down at his finger. But I swear I had nothing to do with Dougie's finger, he closed a drawer on it.

"Are you ok?" Vicki asked walking straight over to Dougie with no concern for anyone else and in a better mood than when we left.

"My finger hurts." He told her pouting and holding out his finger towards her, Vicki kissed it, the oldest trick in the book to heal any wound.

"What did you do to those two?" Vicki asked nodding in the direction of Tom and Harry who were being cared after by Amy and Lauren.

"It wasn't intentional." I pouted shrugging my shoulders.

"Well that's good enough for me." Danny smiled and sat next to me, I in turned smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Then I froze, my eyes widened, oh god not now. "What, what's wrong?"

"Does Danny have cooties?" Lauren asked snickering, Danny shot her a look and she shut up.

"Um, I have to bathroom, now." I said getting up and racing towards the bathroom. All I can say is epic fail. I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with people looking at me curiously.

"Why'd y—?" Amy started to ask but I cut her off by stupidly blurting out the first thing that came to mind, which usually isn't such a smart thing to do.

"I swear I'm not pregnant." This got Danny to blush a deep red color and everyone look between the two of us but more so at me.

"Then what's wrong?" Dougie asked.

"Well my eggo isn't preggo but um, I still have a problem." I announced a bit embarrassed. There was no way I wanted to tell everyone in the room that it was the special time of the month that haunts girls with active ovaries. It was a time of doom.

"I don't get it." Tom confessed holding the ice pack to his eye still. I raised my eyebrows; surely at least one of my friends would get what was going on. It took another couple of minutes before someone caught on to what I was trying to say.

"Oh!" Amy had an epiphany. "Store?" She asked and I nodded my head vigorously.

"That would be a very good idea right about now." I told her and she asked Harry for the keys to his car which he gave to her still a little bit confused about what was going on.

"We'll be back in a few." Amy said heading out to the car with me behind her. I could hear the conversation between everyone in the living room as I headed out the front door.

"I still don't get it, if she's not pregnant what's wrong?" Tom asked.

"Oh my god, she started her period!" Lauren burst out with, yeah not very tactful. It's definitely going to be awkward going back into that room after Amy and I get back. And luckily it didn't take long to find a store and pay for my wonderful girly products; it only took fourteen minutes and thirty-two seconds to get back to the house and apparently in that time a lot can happen at the McFly house.

"Don't move!" Dougie yelled as soon as we opened the door, Amy and I froze with the front door wide open. "Close the door!"

"But you told us not to move." Amy said.

"I know but you can close the door." He replied from his half crouched position in the hall right next to us. Amy closed the door and we looked at Dougie curious and a little cautious, since it was possible that Dougie had lost his sanity.

"Did you drop your brain?" I asked him looking around on the floor with him but not moving my feet at all.

"No! I didn't drop my brain!" Dougie said looking at me with a frown on his face.

"He lost his lizard!" Harry yelled from a different room.

"How the hell do you lose a lizard?" I yell back. It was quiet for a little bit.

"I have no clue." Harry said back for it truly was a mystery because really, how the hell do you misplace a lizard?


	24. Chapter 24

Vicki's POV

After Cynthia and Amy left to go to the store for personal products, I went upstairs to get my notebook out of my bag that was in Dougie's room. After I had gotten my notebook and a pen, I sat down on his bed and started writing. I looked up for a second to think about how to word something and looked at the far side of the room that had Dougie's lizards and had to stand up and make sure I wasn't seeing things. Nope, I was definitely not imagining this. The lid of one of the lizard's homes was ajar and the lizard was not in it. I quickly went downstairs to tell Dougie which resulted in us having to stay in one spot. I'm guessing Dougie was afraid we would step on the poor thing. I was more worried I would feel it cross my foot. I knew I should have worn shoes.

It wasn't long after we started trying to find the pet without moving, that Cynthia and Amy came back from the store. I was getting a little bit pissed from having to stay in one spot for so long. I hate not moving. My feet and legs were already getting sore. Finally, about 45 minutes after we started looking, Dougie finally found the thing and put it back in it's home. Yeah, I called it a thing. I was that pissed. I had to go outside and sit on the bench that they had on the porch and swung for a while. I was sitting there, writing in my notebook, when my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. I had a new text. It was from Cynthia.

Where'd you go?

I typed a reply and sent it off and about two or three minutes later, the front door opens and Cynthia comes out and sits by me.

"What are you doing out here and by yourself?"

"Just thinking."

"That's never a good thing." Cynthia said, joking around with me.

"HAHA very funny. That was just that once and I was only joking anyway's." I said, playfully hitting her.

We sat there, chatting and goofing off, when all of the sudden, we were blinded with flashes. When we looked around, trying to find out where the flashes were coming from, we saw photographers, or as we call them, paparazzi. We quickly stood up and rushed back into the house, where we bumped into Danny and Dougie.

"We were just coming to find you. Hold on. What happened?" Dougie asked, looking from me to Cynthia and back again.

"Paparazzi." Cynthia said right as I ran upstairs and into the bathroom, locking the door when it had finally shut. I don't know why I had the major freak out but I did. I knew what dating a rock star entailed so why was I freaking out like this? Just as I was standing up to rinse my face and fix my hair, there was a knock on the door.

Cynthia's POV

Who knew it would take so long to find a lizard that couldn't have been missing for that long. Dougie finally found the lizard and put it back where it was supposed to be in the first place. We were wondering how the lid got knocked off when I noticed Vicki wasn't around. I texted her and when she replied, telling me she was outside on the porch, I went outside to sit with her.

We were just talking and goofing around when flashes started going off. We looked around to find out that paparazzi had started forming outside of the house and were snapping pics of us without rest. We quickly ran back inside and as we were shutting the door, we bumped into Danny and Dougie. When Dougie had asked what was wrong with us, Vicki ran upstairs and I heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Paparazzi."

The one word was enough to stir commotion in the McFly house and phone calls were made. I said it was going to be a long day, didn't I?


	25. Chapter 25

Cynthia's POV

Well I'm officially blind which is not exactly a good thing since I really like using my eyes to see things like shows on the television, puppies leaping through fields of daisies or, you know, Danny Jones with or without clothes it doesn't really matter. I sat down on what I thought was the couch, or more of where the couch was. I was wrong and got stabbed in the bum by the corner of the coffee table. "Ow, pain. Ok that hurt and I've officially learned that I don't like it up the butt." I commented rubbing my butt with my hand, boy did it hurt and bad.

"Well thank you for that information." Lauren said awkwardly and I nodded my head before I slowly laid down on the carpet on my stomach sprawling out like a dead body at a crime scene but probably more comfortable then some dead guy because for one, I'm not dead.

"You're welcome." I told her.

"So what's the commotion outside?" Tom asked as Lauren laid her head on his shoulder cuddling into him. He put his arm around her and gently stroked her arm with his fingers, how cute.

"So many lights must have gone blind." I answered like every word was its own sentence.

"Lights? Cynthia were you staring at the sun again?" Amy asked from her spot next to Harry, before she talked I could totally hear them sucking face. It's not a pleasant sound, unless you're the one participating I guess but I wasn't participating so I say "Ew, gross!"

"No! Contrary to popular belief I don't like to make myself blind." I told her. "There were cameras, so many cameras that it felt like I was staring at a strobe light. Why must cameras have flash?"

"So you can take pictures in a dark room." Harry answered. Smart ass.

"Paparazzi?" Tom questioned and I nodded my head the best that I could considering it was against the carpet. "Damn."

"The man, save the Empire!" I added onto Tom's sentence. I just felt like lying there forever. Whenever it's the evil doom time of the month I feel real lazy and somewhat dickish, so far I haven't been way too dickish.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked as he started to lightly poke me in the side with his foot and I just laid there not moving taking it. It's not like it hurt, it seemed more like he was poking a dead thing with a stick only I wasn't dead and he wasn't using a stick.

"It's from a movie." I told him with a sigh. He continued to poke me with his foot; I was tempted to make him fall flat on his face by pulling his foot. But I didn't. Instead he stopped poking me and I was lifted from the ground. Curses, I was comfortable in an odd, slightly painful sort of way. "What are you doing?"

"I'm takin' you up to my room." He said carrying me towards the stairs and I waved bye to everyone in the room.

"You know I'm incapable of having any intimate activities at this time right?" I questioned looking at him as my fingers lightly tugged on his hair. Danny lightly blushed.

"I'm aware of that." He said slightly mumbling, and I smiled a little. I was making Danny uncomfortable and it was funny. We got to his room and he carefully laid me on his bed. I wonder if I could feel a pea under a billion mattresses like that one chick did in that one fairy tale. Eh, I doubt it; I'd probably have to have like a humpback whale under the mattresses to feel anything. Danny lied down next to me and the both of us stared up at the ceiling in silence for a while. "Do you think that's all I want?"

"Humpback whales?" I asked extremely confused, I turned my head to look over at him and he did the same.

"What are you talkin' about?" Danny was once again confused; I'm starting to think that it's an easy thing to do.

"What are you talking about there?" I asked my eyebrows pulling together a little. We stared at each other in silence for another moment until he went cross-eyed causing the both of us to laugh.

"I was wonderin' if you think all I want you for is sex." Wow, serious topic of conversation there.

"Oh, well, I hope not." I told him scratching my forehead. "Cause first off, I'd have to kick your ass and second off, well that's a dick move. Not to mention I'd totally have to—" Danny cut me off with a quick simple kiss and I raised my eyebrow, how was that supposed to disprove using me?

"I'm not." He said staring me straight into my eyes with a look of pure sincerity, I felt like my insides were melting, in a good way that is. I grinned and pressed my lips against his.

"Good, because seriously, I would've kicked your ass and I'm pretty sure I can take you." I told him confident, all I'd have to do is knock him out with chloroform first because there'd be no way I could take him in a fair fight.

"Really?"

"Really, really." I told him before looking back up at the ceiling smiling, for such a tragic day it wasn't turning out so bad.

Dougie's POV

I almost forgot that the cameras would want to know why there were some mighty fine looking girls hanging around the house, well it's too late to warn them now. Vicki had ran upstairs, I guess the cameras freaked her out more than Cynthia. All that she ended up doing is getting poked in the ass by the corner of the coffee table. After hanging around for a few minutes downstairs with the less interesting people I headed upstairs to find Vicki.

I checked my room first but she wasn't there so I walked down the hall to the bathroom and knocked on the door, that is after making sure while I was in my room that all the lids of the cages were closed sufficiently. They were. The doorknob to the bathroom door turned and the door opened, I smiled. "Hey beautiful, are you alright?" I asked gently pulling her all the way out of the bathroom and into the hall with me. I pulled her close and held her in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She told me apologizing which confused me, why the hell was she apologizing. It's not like she told the cameras to be there and take a million pictures a minute.

"Sorry for what, you didn't do anything wrong." I told her kissing her forehead; Vicki looked at me in the eyes.

"I freaked out about the cameras, I knew they'd be around but I freaked anyway's." She explained and I couldn't help but smile, she was apologizing for something that was out of her control. It was cute and would it be taking advantage of her if I tried to get her back to my room for a little naked fun time?

"Vicki, it doesn't matter. I don't care if you freak out and run around the house naked, actually I rather prefer that..." I said trailing off visualizing that for a moment or two before shaking that thought from my head. "Or end up baking a bazillion cookies because you think it'll help you feel better. I'll still want to be around you because you're kind of addictive." I told her. Vicki grinned and gave a quiet giggle.

"Like your own personal brand of heroin?" She asked me. I think I'm missing something, I could tell I was because she was acting like Cynthia, Amy and Lauren did the other day when they threw glitter on me and didn't tell me why.

"Actually I was thinking of something less deadly, like maybe coffee? Or doughnuts." I said offering up other suggestions in place of the drug.

"So I'm food then?" Vicki asked her eyebrows pulling together slightly.

"Yes," I grinned. "I can't survive without you."


	26. Chapter 26

Vicki's POV

I had just gotten my face rinsed off and dried when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Dougie standing there. He asked if I was okay and I naturally apologized. He had a point. I was apologizing for something that I had no control over. How was I even supposed to know those damn paparazzi were going to be out there?

I remembered my notebook that I had left on the bed in his room so I quickly went in and picked it up when I saw the edge of a paper sticking out of a book that was by the bed. Being the nosy person I was, I picked it up and started reading it. There was just a bunch of words that wouldn't make any sense unless they were part of a song.

Hey, I'm looking up for my star girl

I guess I'm stuck in this mad world

With things that I wanna say

But you're a million miles away

I was reading it when Dougie came in and before I could finish it, it was taken out of my hands.

"Please don't mess with it. It's not finished." he said, placing it back in the book that I had taken it out of. When he had put the book in a drawer, I sat down on the bed and just started writing lots of nonsense and doodling on the sheet of paper in my notebook. Dougie came over and sat down next to me. I think he thought that he had upset me because he started apologizing for snapping but he wanted it to be perfect before anyone heard it.

"Doug, I'm not mad. I'm just unsure of what I want to do. I get like this sometimes. I feel like writing but I don't. I feel like singing but I don't. I feel like doing anything but not enough to actually do it. I just have weird day's like this." I said and leaned back so I was lying down and closed my eyes. There was one thing that I would never have objections to. The thought made me chuckle to myself.

"What's so funny." Dougie asked and I opened my eyes and looked at him, just to realize his face was only inches from mine. I blushed and Dougie smiled at that.

"Um...nothing?" I squeaked.

Dougie laughed and sat up a bit because he realized he was making me nervous and extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey, I didn't say you could move!" I complained and blushed even more.

"You didn't but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Dougie said.

"Blah blah blah now get your sexy ass back over here this second. Don't make me tell you again." I said and grinned as Dougie leaned back down.

I then caught his lips with mine and kissed him passionately. When we broke apart, we were breathing heavily and I was blushing as usual. When we had caught our breath, he pressed his lips against mine and I moaned softly into the kiss. He is a really good kisser. I love kissing him and if I could, I'd kiss him all day. Of course, I'd have to be a vampire because they don't have to breath. Our kissing became a heated make-out session, resulting in our clothes mysteriously removing themselves. I really love this guy.

Dougie's POV

Vicki never ceases to amaze me. She is so perfect in every possible way that I could never imagine being without her. After I put the song I was writing back in the book I had hidden it in and put that book in a drawer, I went over to the bed and sat down by Vicki. Yes, I thought she was mad at me so I apologized for snapping at her. Turns out, she wasn't mad. Just extremely bored, I think. She must have been thinking the same thoughts that I was having because not long after I sat down, we were kissing and groping. Yep, she was definitely thinking what I was thinking. Have I mentioned how much I love this girl?


	27. Chapter 27

Cynthia's POV

I am amazing. It's been a week and I've learned the drumbeat to a McFly song and I can perform it flawlessly. Harry congratulated me and asked me to try to add a little to it. Yeah that part failed, but I can definitely play the hell out of that song. Amy, Lauren and Vicki were all learning instruments as well, the not-as-cool instruments known as guitar and bass. I might be a little biased about the drums but seriously, they kick ass!

It has also been a week since the paparazzi blinded me; my eyesight is completely healed by the way. It was like a miracle! Or, you know, not. I do go outside with sunglasses on now because, well, I don't want to get a coffee table corner up my bum again. Cause seriously, talk about ouch.

"Someone's at the door!" I yelled from the floor in front of the television, or as the boys call it, the telly. Telly rhymes with jelly and jelly goes on peanut butter sandwiches, ok now I'm hungry. "Dudes, someone's knockin'! Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door!" I called out again, where the hell was everyone?

"Fine, I'll just get the door! Nobody stop what they're doing, it's cool I got it!" I yelled pushing myself up off the floor. Harry said that we should call the drum lesson short; I think he was just missing some kiss time with Amy. I swear that's all boys think about. That, sex and porn. And possibly food as well and I'm totally just guessing on the porn thing but seriously, it goes with the sex. In other happy news, my evil doom time of the month was over, everything is now sunshine and daisies. "Hola boys and girls welcome to Cynthia's whore house of love, how may I service you?" I asked opening the door.

"Uh, is Tom, Dougie, Harry or Danny here?" One of the guys asked, they looked so familiar, why can't I place them—OH MY LORD OF THE RINGS! I slammed the door on their faces and leaned against it wide-eyed, not to mention hyperventilating a little.

"Dude that was... oh holy crap." I said to myself breathlessly, at the point Tom came walking down the stairs and looked at me curiously.

"Who was at the door?" He asked coming to a stop in front of me.

"I-I think it was, wait why are you down here?" I asked tilting my head to one side looking at Tom. "Aren't you supposed to be working with Amy on the guitar?"

"Well, apparently Harry doesn't think so. As soon as he walked in I swear they became attached at the mouth. I really hope that they don't end up having sex on my bed, I'd have to light Harry's pants on fire." Tom said and I smiled laughing lightly, I just got a visual of Harry with his pants on fire dancing around the room. Knocking came at the door again as well as a muffled voice telling me to open up or tell them where the McFly boys were located except not in those exact words. Tom had me step out of the way and opened the door. "Hey! We weren't expectin' you three 'til tomorrow."

"Yeah, we got off a day early. Who's the bird?" One of them asked and I looked around to see what he was taking about but I wasn't seeing any birds, I think he's on crack.

"This is Cynthia," Tom said motioning to me, dude, last time I checked I wasn't a bird, I was a human. "She's living here with us. Cynthia this is Matt, Charlie and James."

"I am totally not servicing you all, just so you know." I informed them just as a precaution, they could be as thick as Tom was when he thought I actually meant it when I said there was a popular belief that I liked walking around naked.

"Who aren't you servicing?" Lauren asked bounding down the stairs and landing next to Tom kissing his cheek with a smile.

"Them." I said pointing to the three boys standing right outside the door.

"Oh, whoa." Lauren said seeing them. "Hello," She greeted before turning to me and pointing behind her at the boys. "It's Busted!"

"Yeah." I said slowly looking at the ground. "I'm just going to; you know, eat a peanut butter and jelly sammich."

"'Sammich'? Isn't it sandwich?" James asked, I frowned a little at him. What a kill joy.

"Don't objectify me." I told him before turning around and heading towards the kitchen to make myself some food.

Danny's POV

I was helping Vicki learn some chords on my guitar when my stomach growled for the fourth time in the past minute. I was trying to be a good teacher and keep helping Vicki out but I was pretty sure that if I didn't get food in my stomach soon it'd start devouring my internal organs which are highly important and help me live. "You know, you can get something to eat. I won't suddenly die or something if you take a food break." Vicki said getting me off the hook of staying with her, it's like she can read my mind or, you know, hear my stomach.

"Great, just keep practicing those three chords and I'll be back." I told her making my way out of my room and down the stairs thinking of what I felt like eating. "Oi!" I grinned, standing with Tom and Lauren in the foyer were three of the coolest guys ever; Matt Willis, Charlie Simpson and James Bourne.

"Hey Dan." Matt said greeting me and we hugged, my stomach grumbling once again. "Hungry?" I laughed.

"Yeah, just a little." I said walking into the kitchen with Tom, Lauren, James, Charlie and Matt following behind me. I stopped abruptly and ended up having Charlie bump into me. There on the kitchen floor was Cynthia wrestling with a jar of peanut butter, literally. I'm pretty sure she had it in a choke hold. I couldn't help but grin, she was never boring. "What are you doin'?" I asked and she stopped what she was doing and looked up at us.

"Well," She started sitting up. "The peanut butter started it; the cap just won't come off. I even tried sweet talking it to get it to come off but that didn't work either."

"You sweet talked a jar of peanut butter?" Charlie asked trying to figure out why she would do something like that. I was actually getting to use to things like that and just taking them as they come. Wait a second; she sweet talked the jar of peanut butter? She hasn't tried sweet talking to me before, why does the peanut butter get all the love?

"Dude, Danny's thinking again, take cover before his brain explodes." Cynthia said crawling under the table.

"You think you're funny?" I asked looking at her as she peeked out from underneath the table.

"I think I'm adorable!" She grinned. "You had a funny look on your face and I, like the kind, good person that I am decided that I should take advantage of the opportunity the situation presented and teased at you." And there was no doubt she was telling the truth, she was completely sincere about the entire thing and she was smiling about it. I like this girl, a lot.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Charlie said speaking up and Cynthia crawled out from underneath the table, the peanut butter jar still in hand. I was actually debating on whether or not to take it from her since she's apparently have a secret love affair with it if she's sweet talking it.

"Are you three going to be around here often?" Lauren asked directing her question more towards Charlie.

"Possibly."

"Well, it's better to learn now that you just don't question half the things she does. Or any of the things she does really." Lauren said.

"Hey! I resent that, I'm not that bad." Cynthia said objecting to what Lauren was saying, I raised an eyebrow.

"Really, because I believe the first time we met you were chasin' unicorns." I reminded her.

"That's right! You all were!" Tom said grinning at the memory; it was definitely a good one. One of my favorites actually since you never seen four grown girls chasing after a mystical creature.

"Unicorns, really?" James asked.

"Yes unicorns, England is a magical place, hence the reason why it's the home to unicorns." Cynthia explained as she kept trying to unscrew the cap to the jar of peanut butter. "Plus, I've heard that unicorns ride on silver moon beams and shoot rainbows out of their asses which is totally awesome—Why can't I get this stupid thing to open?"

"Would you like some help?" I asked and she looked at me pathetically, it was adorable. I smiled as she held out the jar, I took it from her and opened it easily before handing it back to her. Cynthia stared at the jar then looked at me then back to the jar before saying anything.

"I totally loosened that shizz up for you." She said walking back over to the counter to make her sandwich.

"I like her, she's entertaining." James told me as hit me on the arm a couple of times.

"Me too." I agreed staring at her as she hummed the James Bond theme song as she made her peanut butter and jelly sandwich usually what looks like half the jar of peanut butter. Yeah, they are totally having a love affair together.


	28. Chapter 28

Vicki's POV

I had been sitting here, playing the same three chords over and over again. I was starting to feel like the energizer bunny. I just keep going and going and going. I was also starting to get hungry. After a while, I got sick of listening to the same three chords and also having my stomach hurt because I hadn't eaten since breakfast. I gently put the guitar in the stand and started heading downstairs. I heard people in the kitchen so I headed in that direction. Of course, I had to push and shove my way through some unknowns to get to the center of the kitchen where I saw the strangest looking PB&J that you will ever see.

"What?" Cynthia said to me, noticing the look on my face.

"Oh nothing. I can't talk. I used to microwave my PB&J and then eat it with a spoon." I said and heard Amy and Lauren laugh quietly.

I made myself a PB&J since the things were already out for that specific sandwich. When I had finished, I turned around and froze where I was.

"Vicki, keep walking." Cynthia said, and attempted to push me forward. All she ended up doing was making me fall flat on my face, my sandwich flying across the floor.

"I'm just gonna stay here. I can't even walk straight without tripping so I am just gonna stay here so I don't fall anymore." I mumbled from the floor before I felt someone grab my hand to help me up. I hadn't looked up yet and I was dusting myself off and I mumbled a thanks before I started walking back upstairs so I could die from embarrassment in private. When I got to the hallway, instead of going in Danny's room, I went into Dougie's, where Dougie was sitting on his bed.

"Vicki, what are you..." Dougie started before I put my finger to my lips, signaling him to be quiet. I started looking for a place that I could hide. Just as I found a good hiding place and had hidden, the door opened and Danny walked in with someone following behind him.

"Vicki, quit hiding. You're gonna have to come out sometime." Danny said, standing in Dougie's room for a few minutes before finally leaving. I stayed hidden for a few minutes until Dougie said I could come out of hiding now.

"What was all that about?" Dougie asked as I snuggled next to him.

"Hmm, I went downstairs to get something to eat, I see a band known as Busted, I turn fan girl, freeze, get pushed by Cynthia so I'll move, fall flat on my face, losing my sandwich in the process, get helped up by Charlie, and here I am." I explained and closed my eyes to relax. I must've been tired because the next thing I remember is opening my eyes and seeing black. I heard some talking and shouting downstairs. Sounds like they were playing video games again.

I stood up and dragged myself to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. When I was finally sure that I didn't look like one of the undead, I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs, walking quietly and slowly. I stood on the stairs, hoping that I wasn't visible and saw Cynthia, Danny, Dougie, and Charlie were still up and Cynthia was eating pizza and watching the guys play Halo. I quietly crept the rest of the way downstairs and snuck over and sat down by Cynthia.

"Hey. Sleep well?" Cynthia asked me in a whisper, so as not to disturb Danny from the game.

"Yeah. I didn't even know I fell asleep though. I was just trying to relax." I whispered back but ended up jumping when Dougie sat by me and quickly pecked my neck before facing the tv again.

Cynthia had to force herself not to laugh at my nervousness. She can be a pain sometimes but then so can I. I swear we were separated at birth sometimes.

Cynthia's POV

The events from the day before were amusing but not as amusing as seeing Vicki at this exact moment. Every little thing makes her jump and she is becoming a bit paranoid. She doesn't even know the whole thing with yesterday.

After Danny had come back downstairs, finally giving up on finding Vicki, he and Charlie went into the kitchen and were chatting about something. When Danny came back and sat down next to me, we started watching a movie. No, not porn. Just a movie. I tried to get him to watch Supernatural with me and we had started to but I guess he got a bit annoyed over my love for the sexy Dean Winchester because he had to turn the "telly" off. I found out a little later, before Dougie came downstairs, that Charlie likes Vicki. I had to keep from laughing. Dougie can't find out but neither can Vicki. She would freak out. This was going to be very interesting.


	29. Chapter 29

Cynthia's POV

"That dude and some chick sitting in a tree, doing things they ought not to be, starts with an 'S' ends with an 'X'. Oh my god he wants to sex her!" I sang to myself as I skipped outside to get the mail. I bet you're wondering why I'm the one getting the mail, well I have no idea really. I just felt like it. I was shaking my bum from side to side to some internal beat while humming a completely different tune as loud as I could as I got the mail from the mail box, but since this is England I'm pretty sure it's called a post box.

I know mail here is called post because I've watched Harry Potter and read all the books and he's English so he has to know all the English words. "So they have you collectin' the post as well as answering the door now?" AHA! See! He said post! I was right, thank you Harry Potter! I turned around to see James standing there smiling.

"Well hello Secret Agent Bourne. I see you got my message." I said greeting him acting all businesslike. I personally thought James had an epic name because first off his first name is James, like James Bond who was a cool secret agent and his last name is Bourne like Jason Bourne who was also a kick ass secret agent. So naturally I have this theory that when Busted isn't writing songs or touring he's a secret agent for the government. I'll have to remember to ask him later.

"You mean the one I had to toss before it exploded?" James asked laughing a little playing along with the secret agent thing. Playing, or was he really talking in some secret agent code? I intend to find out, later.

"Yes!" I told him grinning. "Anywho, how are you today?" I asked as we headed up to the front door.

"I'm good." James answered as we walked into the house and out of habit I was looking through the mail seeing if there was anything for me. Of course like I should've realized right away was that, nay, there wasn't anything for me because first off, I don't actually live here and all the people I know don't know the address to here but that didn't keep me from being disappointed that I didn't get anything. I love getting mail. Oops, I mean post, I love getting post. "So what was that song you were singing?"

"Song, what song?" I asked looking around the room confused before looking at James.

"The one that had sex in it." James told me with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh!" I said in understanding nodding my head as I smiled and tossed the post on the counter. "Well that my dear James, was a remix of the original song which is way more epic than the one that I sang but yeah, it's a good song. Why do you ask?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at him as if I was suspicious of him.

"No reason, I just hadn't heard it before."

"Yeah, mhm, ok, right, uh-huh, gotcha." I said nodding my head before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him into me. It definitely took James by surprise, I could tell by the funny look on his face. "So, I have something I want to talk to you about." I whispered.

"Um, really now?" James asked. I was getting him nervous, this was fun.

"Yeah." I told him smirking as I nodded my head slightly.

"O-ok then, what do you want to talk about?" He asked stuttering a little, I raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, are you alright?" I asked. "Are you not used to girls being oddly forceful?"

"No actually."

"Oh," I said pausing and looking down for a second before looking back at James with a smile on my face. "Good."

"You're very..." James trailed off looking for the right word.

"Socially awkward?" I asked with a grin.

"Something like that." He told me and I let go of his shirt, I totally forgot I was still holding onto him.

"Anyway's, back to the question. You know Charlie right?" I asked him, he looked at me oddly. It's a look I get often and that I very much enjoy, seriously why would you want to be normal and get normal looks? That's just lame.

"Yeah," James said slowly as he leaned against the counter adding a little bit of space between us, it didn't bother me everyone has a space bubble that doesn't like to be popped. I usually end up popping everyone's space bubble for some reason or another, it happens. "We're in a band together Cynthia, how could I not know him?"

"Dude, you're taking things too literally. What is it with you English people and taking everything I say literally? Seriously." I shook my head a little getting over my little rant. "Anyway's, I have a secret about him and if I don't tell someone I might die of brain explosion or sleep apnea."

"Sleep apnea?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't have control over what comes out of my mouth a lot of the time; you'll get use to it." I informed him. "But can I trust you to keep your mouth zip-lock tight?" I asked raising a questioning eyebrow because there is no way I'm telling this to someone who's going to blab. If I have to I'll sneak into Dougie's room while he's not there and tell his lizards about what I know. I know they won't say anything because, well, they don't speak human language and I doubt Dougie has taught them how to communicate with him in sign language.

"Yeah." James said nodding his head and well, he just gained my full and complete trust. Sometimes I can trust people way too easily but then again the people that I usually trust the easiest don't break it. I looked around the kitchen seeing if anyone else suddenly appeared in the room or was close to the room. There wasn't anyone, we were safe. I motioned with my index finger for him to get closer to me, he did as he was motioned and I in turn whispered into his ear the secret that I knew. "Are you serious?" James asked leaning back

"Sha." I said nodding my head. "You didn't know this?" James shook his head no.

"How did you find out?" I smirked.

"I have my ways." I said in a mysterious voice as I wiggled my fingers, like spirit fingers in Bring It On. "But seriously, how effed up is that shizz? She's going with Dougie." I whispered with wide eyes.

"Does Charlie know?" James asked in a hushed voice, we were keeping our voices quiet because someone overhearing us would be very much on the side of bad.

"Dude, there was Dougie-Vicki kiss action right in front of him at one point. How could he not know?" James shrugged his shoulders. "Of course he could be thinking with his downstairs brain." I added on thoughtfully, this got James to laugh.

"You are amazing."

"So's your face." I told him, truth be told that was a reflex. I'd usually say that or turn it into a 'your mom' joke or maybe an 'in your pants' one. James shook his head laughing and hugged me. Yes! I love hugs, hugs are the shizz.

"Are we interrupting something?" Amy asked as her and Lauren leaned in through the doorway with big smiles on their faces and looking like they were heading out to someplace.

"Yes, we were bonding." I told them smiling as I continued to hug James, he smelled good. "Please leave us to bond like peas so we can be bonded peas."

"We're going out to shop for random things want to come?" Lauren asked, her smile evident in her voice. She probably got some naked Tom action last night.

"Random shopping for things that I will possibly never need?" I questioned.

"Yep, that's the kind of shopping." Amy said. They knew I couldn't resist random shopping; I loved buying things that seemed like a good idea to buy at the time which is how I ended up getting a month's supply of chocolate pudding one time. It was pretty cool but I couldn't chocolate pudding for a while afterwards because my tummy hurt.

"So are you coming?" Lauren asked. I looked up at James' face.

"I think we're sufficiently bonded, like two groovy peas in a far-out pod." I told him letting go and getting out of the hug. "Want to hang later when we get back?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure my fellow bonded pea." James answered with an amused smile.

"Ah! You are epic!" I told him hugging him quickly once more before running up to Danny's room to get my wallet before heading out with Vicki, Amy and Lauren for some girl random shopping time.

Danny's POV

I woke up to a drumstick poking my ribcage, or what I hope is a drumstick. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down a bit apprehensive before sighing with relief. It was a drumstick and once again Cynthia was nowhere to be found. I pulled the drumstick from underneath me and tossed it across the room, Harry had given Cynthia her own pair of drumsticks and she carried them everywhere with her.

Once, because her pants didn't have pockets in them she stuffed them in her shoe and pulled her pant leg over them. She was walking funny the whole day. She was definitely worse than Harry when it came to carrying drumsticks for many reasons, one was that she not only used them to play drums but if the situation called for it, like the other day when Dougie was laughing at her, they were dangerous weapons.

I sat up and stretched, I might as well get out of bed and go look for my good morning kiss, or well afternoon kiss since it was a little after twelve. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shit before heading downstairs. I started towards the kitchen thinking about grabbing a cup of coffee or maybe some juice while ruffling my hair with my hand when I stopped dead in the doorway to the kitchen.

My hands automatically balled up into fists and I had to concentrate hard to unclench them so my short fingernails wouldn't draw blood from the palms of my hands. There was James up close and, what looks to be, very personal with Cynthia. Are the kissing? I think they're bloody kissing! Wait. No, they're talking or at least Cynthia is. Where the hell are James' hands?

My jaw clench, my teeth were pressing so hard together that they were starting to hurt. I finally got the feeling back in my legs and left to go sit on the couch in the living room. How the hell could James do that? Why would Cynthia let him? Maybe he seduced her! This is all his fault!

"Ba da ba ba ba I'm lovin' it!" Cynthia yelled out as she ran back down the stairs around five minutes later after Amy and Lauren talked to her in the kitchen, I really couldn't wrap my head around what the hell I just saw in the kitchen. Of course I was momentarily distracted when something jumped on me, that something being Cynthia. "Good afternoon Mr. Jones." She grinned as she looked down at me since she tackled me down so I was lying on the couch underneath her.

"Hello." I greeted back and she tilted her head to one side.

"What's all up in your kool-aid man?" She asked. For someone who could be so oblivious she can be so perceptive sometimes. And what the hell is kool-aid? "Is all systems go?"

"Um, yeah." I told her trying to reassure her that everything was fine when really I wanted to tell her I saw what had gone on in the kitchen, the anger burning up inside me like a small little fire. Slowly Cynthia maneuvered off of me so that she was sitting next to me and I pushed myself up so I was back in a sitting position.

"Are you sure because I can skip the random and be all concerned like. I'm somewhat qualified to go 'hmm' and 'that's interesting'. I took a couple courses in psychology." She told me smiling and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She just didn't seem like the person who'd hurt someone intentionally, well by cheating anyways. Throwing drumsticks at people was a different story.

"No, I'm fine." I told her, it was true for the moment. I was fine for this moment in time. Cynthia leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Well 'I'm fine' I shall see you later and tonight after bonding time with my James pea is done we shall have fun doing something, like...I'm not sure but it'll be fun." Cynthia said as she got up and started walking towards the front door where the girls were calling her. My muscles tensed as soon as the words 'bonding time' and 'with James' reached my ears.

"Hey Danny, whoa are you ok?" Tom asked walking into the room and noticing my tense posture.

"I'm not sure." I replied honestly as I glared straight ahead at the telly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sitting down next to me where Cynthia was sitting previously.

"No."

"Alright then." He said not pushing me into anything and a silence fell between us. I could hear James in the kitchen with Dougie and Harry laughing about something. I wanted to punch him.

"I think James is seducing Cynthia." I blurted out in a low and dangerous voice. "I walked into the kitchen earlier and they were really close." Tom nodded his head as he watched me, not only listening to what I was saying but reading my body language.

"Did you see them do anything besides that?" He asked.

"Um, well no but it I think they might've kissed."

"You think?" I nodded. "Dan, I think you should give them the benefit of the doubt. We've known James for years and I don't think he'd do something like that."

"What about Cynthia?" I asked not sure if I was doubting her or not, I was just looking for reassurance. Tom was silent, that wasn't very reassuring to tell you the truth. Tom scratched his arm and looked at me from his arm.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Tom asked making sure this is what I wanted to hear even if it really was something horrible. I doubted the confidence that my words would have so I just nodded my head. "I've made you watch Hairspray right?" I nodded again. "You know Christopher Walken's character who can't tell if a woman is flirting with him even if she is pretty much naked and has him half way to happy town," Tom paused waiting for my answer and I just nodded once again. "That's pretty much Cynthia. Except maybe a little bit more aware but not much."

"Oh." Was all I managed to get out at this information sunk in. Cynthia was most definitely the more innocent party then, so good. I only have to kick James' ass.

"Danny stop." Tom said firmly.

"Stop what?" I asked trying to act innocent by making my blue eyes big and childlike. It worked wonders with the ladies but apparently not so much with Tom from the look he was giving me.

"Like I said before, give it the benefit of the doubt. You can kick his ass when you have actual proof." Tom told me being rational.

"Fine." I agreed with a sigh. "But as soon as I see something, he's getting beat down." I informed him and Tom just shrugged his shoulders. Oddly enough after that conversation I felt better, well not one-hundred percent better but close, maybe ninety-five percent. It was a definite improvement from before.

Charlie's POV

By the time I woke up and was ready to go James was already gone and over at the McFly house. I couldn't wait to go over there and see Vicki. Sure I'd known her for a short time but there was just something about her that enticed me. "Hey Matt." I called walking into the den pulling on my shirt.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up from his laptop, probably searching porn or something along those lines.

"Ready to head over to the house?" I asked scratching my chest as I looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. Hopefully the girls hadn't gone anywhere because I was sure if one left to go somewhere the others would follow.

"Uh, yeah, give me a moment." Matt said clicking buttons and typing things on the keyboard of the laptop. I walked out of the room and slipped on my shoes that I had kicked off at the door yesterday. In five minutes we were both ready to go and on our way over to the McFly house. I was a little bit anxious; I really wanted Vicki to be there. I figured she was with Dougie because they had been kissing and making some goo-goo eyes at each other the other day but it really didn't matter to me.

This was probably another little fling that Dougie was having and it didn't mean much and when he gets bored with Vicki I'll be there to make her feel better. Of course intentionally trying to break them up would be underhanded, sneaky and a downright dick move but it was definitely a backup plan. It was plan 'Z', I had twenty-five other letters of the alphabet to get through before I would be a dick and mess up their relationship.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Matt called out loudly as we walked in through the front door; whenever we visited we never knocked. We just walked on in, that is unless the door was locked which it usually never is unless everyone is out of the house. Except for that once when someone forgot to close the door altogether one night when we went out to party.

"Oi!" We heard Danny call out to us from the living room, the two of us walked in to find him, Tom, Dougie, Harry and James all sitting around playing video games. It was an almost everyday occurrence with us boys and the video games, for some reason we couldn't get enough of it. Video games, girls and music were our three top vices in life but not exactly in that order.

"What's goin' on?" I asked as I noticed that nowhere in the room was any one of the girls.

"Not much, the girls headed out to go shopping." Harry said as he blew up what was either the enemy or Dougie by the way he was cussing at the screen. I sighed, so Vicki wasn't here after all. Looks like I have some time to kill and with that decision I grabbed the controller out of Tom's hands and took over.


End file.
